Maiden of the Stars - Yona of the Dawn AU
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: Princess Hisui grew up all her life in the palace in Crocus. Now, faced with tragedy at the death of her father by the hands of her betrothed Zeref, Hisui is forced to flee the palace with her bodyguard Laxus and is sent to seek out the Dragon Slayers who will help her reclaim Fiore and protect her people in her rightful place as Queen. I'll be adding other ships, because.
1. Storm

Hisui stared down at the key in her hand—her one celestial key. Fingers tightened around cool metal, knuckles turning white. Since she was little, she had always dreamed of learning magic, but her father had forbidden it. _A Princess's duty is in government. Not magic. _

"Are you going to do something with that key or are you just going to stare at it all day?"

She jumped, spinning around to see Laxus Dreyar leaning against a fence post, tossing an apple in the air, a crooked smile touching his lips. She offered him a glare. "I'm _concentrating." _

"You don't know how to use it do you?"

"Can't you go somewhere else?" She snapped.

"You _know_ I can't," Her bodyguard said, taking a bite out of the fruit in his hand with a crunch. "Happens to be my job to make sure you don't end up getting killed."

Hisui turned away from him, still clutching the little silver key like it was her lifeline. Laxus was her temporary bodyguard—he had been for just over a year—her father had yet to find a replacement. _Focus, Hisui! _Her hands were shaking, clutching the little silver key tight. _What are the words again? _"Gate of the—"

"Magic?" the soft voice startled her, and she glanced up—coming face-to-face with _him_. Her betrothed. Mess of dark hair, dark eyes, and kind expression. He smiled a little, his robes rustling in a warm summer breeze. "I was unaware that Princess Hisui Fiore practiced magic." She was speechless, heart quickening.

"She doesn't," Laxus spoke for her, tossing aside his apple core.

"Zeref," she whispered, and then stood up straight, nearly dropping her key, trying to compose herself. "Your majesty! I was unaware that you would be arriving so soon!" _Why didn't father tell me?! _She knew he had been expected to arrive within the week, but usually when royalty arrived there was lots of fanfare, and they were met in the throne room. Why hadn't she been summoned?!

"Don't worry so much," Zeref smiled, his expression was so soft and welcoming, "Not even your father knows I arrived. I wanted to talk to you first." He glanced up at Laxus, "Alone."

"No-can-do," Laxus shrugged his shoulders.

"Laxus!" Hisui gasped, "You _know _Zeref! He's my betrothed, the Emperor of the Alvarez Empire—"

"I know who he is," Laxus narrowed his eyes, "And frankly, I don't _give a damn_." The mage stood up straight, towering over both of them, his expression deadly serious, "I'm sure you understand, Your Highness, it is _my _duty to protect the Princess."

Hisui was gritted her teeth, "Laxus—"

"It's alright," Zeref waved his hand good-humoredly, "I understand. Let's just sit over here." He gestured to a small bench just a little way's away—within Laxus's sight— "It's been several months, I think we should talk."

Hisui smiled a little, "That sounds nice." She slipped the necklace her key was on over her head, and then followed him to the bench.

She knew Zeref from the few times he had visited, but especially from his letters. She wasn't in love with him. Since she was a little girl she had daydreamed of romance, and love, and a prince charming who would sweep her off her feet. But Hisui was heir to the throne of Fiore. Even from a young age she knew that true love wasn't her destiny. Rather, she was destined to marry a ruler—a political alliance. Zeref was the one who won her father's attention, and since she had gotten to know Zeref, she didn't mind at all.

Zeref seemed kind, and gentle—albeit serious. In his letters, he told her about the beautiful gardens in Vistarion, how he longed to show them to her—how he longed to _truly_ get to know her. _People say that one day we will be married. _He wrote. _And I long for that day—when our two countries are one. You shall have whatever you want in all the world, and we will be at peace at last—and stronger for it. _Now, they sat together, and he let out a soft, peaceful sigh, staring up at the sky above them.

"Fiore is a beautiful place," he murmured, "I'm glad to be here again and glad to _finally _see _you _again, Princess." He glanced over at her, eyes tracing her features and then her figure. She smiled.

"I'm glad you're here too," she said, clasping her hands together.

He nodded, as if she said exactly what he expected her to say, and then said, "Princess Hisui, both your Kingdom and my Empire expect us to marry. Though, as you know nothing official has been announced. You and I… we are betrothed in every way but on paper." She blinked, she hadn't expected him to talk about that so soon. What was the rush? He had spoken of it several times in his letters, of course… "You must understand that my visit here is to make our marriage arrangement official."

"I… I wondered if that was the case," Hisui said, glancing up at him.

"A marriage between us would make our countries stronger. We would be able to withstand any opposition or threat from the other countries. Fiore is a small kingdom. But with the power of Alvarez behind it, no one would dare threaten you or your people."

"I could never disagree with you, Zeref," Hisui whispered, "I believe in this alliance as much as you do." She had been prepared for it since she was young. Now, her future husband sat next to her. He reached and took her hand in his. He was cold. She wanted to share her warmth with him. _Together we will protect Fiore. Together we will be strong. _Zeref leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Tonight at the ball," he murmured, "We'll make it official for the whole world."

Laxus was watching. She could feel his gaze on her back. _Can't he mind his own business? _"I'll let father know you've arrived," Hisui smiled, "He'll want to greet you properly."

"Of course," Zeref waved his hand.

She stood, offering him a curtsey, and then turned to make her way down the path through the gardens back to the castle. Laxus pulled himself away from the fence to walk by her side.

"What did he want?" He asked.

"None of your business."

"He wants to make the betrothal official, doesn't he?" Laxus frowned.

Hisui bit her lip, "Of course. That's why he's here. It's what's best for Fiore."

"Hmm… " Laxus shoved his hands into his pockets. She expected him to make some sort of snide comment, but he didn't say anything else.

* * *

She usually enjoyed parties. But for some reason, butterflies were flitting through her stomach as she moved from one end of the ballroom to the next. A waiter passed by with a tray of champagne, she snatched at a flute and downed it—setting the empty glass on the dessert table. Tonight was the night. Emperor Zeref would be announced to be her husband in front of the whole kingdom. _It's for Fiore. It's for Fiore. _Across the room, she spotted Laxus, leaning against the wall—his arms crossed. He was wearing his usual clothes—thick coat over a purple button-up. His hair was particularly messy. He caught her staring and smirked at her from all the way across the room. She felt her heart flutter, her hands balled into fists, and she quickly glanced away. Tonight was the night. For all Fiore.

"There you are…" the cool, familiar voice of her betrothed. He reached out and took her hand in his. "Are you ready? We have the first dance." She smiled, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. She glanced over his shoulder once, but Laxus was gone.

Zeref was a good dancer, and Hisui silently thanked her father for making sure she was in dancing lessons every other day. He spun her once or twice, before pulling her close into a slow dance. "When we're married," he smiled, "The first thing we'll do is fortify Fiore's borders. We will make this country one that we're proud of." He whispered. "A new era."

She felt a shiver dance up her spine as his hand slipped, fingers cold against her bare back. A new era. An era of protection, defense, and prosperity. With Alvarez behind them, no one would dare cross Fiore's borders. She let herself smile. "I look forward to every moment." The music crescendoed to an end, and Zeref gently pulled away, still holding to Hisui's hand. King Toma joined them in the center of the ballroom. A hush fell over the room. There—she spotted him—a flash of purple and gold in one corner of the room. Relief washed over here. _He's still here. _Zeref's hand was cold in hers as her father took her other hand and announced with a joyful voice, "Today is a new beginning for the Kingdom of Fiore! It is today that an alliance is formed between Fiore and Alvarez! It is today that I am happy to announce the betrothal of my daughter, Princess Hisui, to the Emperor of Alvarez himself: Zeref!"

There was a soft round of applause throughout the ballroom. Zeref wrapped an arm around Hisui's waist and she smiled.

"Let's offer the new couple a toast," Toma turned, his champagne glass raised, "My dear daughter, to you… to the emperor… to your future… and to Fiore!"

_Fiore… It's all for Fiore. _She smiled, touching her hand to her heart. _For Fiore, I would do anything. _

* * *

"Laxus won't be very happy you've pulled me off somewhere to be alone," Hisui smiled, perched on the edge of the balcony. The Emperor paused, glancing out over the gardens below them.

"You're my betrothed. Surely, _I _can protect you," he murmured. "Even just for a few minutes alone." He turned to face her, a small smile on his lips. He reached out and gently took her hand, reaching up and brushing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

She felt her cheeks flush under his gaze. No one had ever said that to her before. One face crossed her mind—but she shook him away. _This man before me… he is my future. He will be my husband. He will be the father of my children. _

"I have something for you." Zeref reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out a small velvet box, revealing a beautiful necklace: silver plates adorned with diamonds and rubies. It shimmered in the moonlight. "I hoped that… you might wear it on our wedding day."

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "Thank you."

Zeref smiled a little, leaning in to kiss her cheek once more. "I'll let you get some rest. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Hisui smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. We have a wedding to plan."

* * *

Laxus was waiting for her on the porch outside her room, staring out at the city of Crocus in the moonlight. He had a small knife and was slicing a pear, leaning back against the old pillar of her balcony's railing.

"There you are," Hisui huffed, crossing her arms, velvet box still in her hand. "I've been looking for you everywhere." He glanced over her way briefly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Palace guards had everything under control. I needed some quiet."

"What if the ballroom had been attacked by soldiers from another country… or… or… anarchists!"

Laxus threw back his head and laughed, turning to set his feet on the solid ground and standing to his full height—much taller than she was. "Anarchists coming after King Toma? I think not. Your father's too kind, Hisui," he said. His eyes caught sight of the box in her hand. "What's that?"

"A gift, from the emperor," she said, still trying to pretend to be angry at him for laughing.

"Of course," Laxus narrowed his eyes. "I'll let you get ready for bed. You know I'll be just outside if you need anything." He moved towards the door.

"Laxus, wait!" She huffed. He stopped but didn't turn around, pear juice dripping from his hand to her carpet. "Something's bothering you. I can always tell." She let out a sigh, "We've been friends for a long time now. You can tell me anything."

Laxus's shoulders tensed, and he turned, his jaw set, his eyes… she couldn't read them. "This, I _can't_," he hissed, before turning away and opening her bedroom door, "You know where to find me, Princess."

The door shut _hard_, with a slam. And Hisui stood with her velvet box, a little shaken. The ghost of Zeref's fingers still on her back and cheek and hand. She shivered, before getting ready for bed, and climbing between her silk sheets she slipped away into a less-than-peaceful sleep.

_She was standing on the familiar, shining marble floors of the enormous ballroom in the palace. The lights were dim. Somewhere a cello was playing. She was in her favorite dress. _Was I meeting someone here? _A strong hand rested on her shoulder. She felt warm as he took her hand, and spun her around into his arms. Her eyes met his and her heart skipped a beat. Steel gray eyes, thick blond hair, broad shoulders. Her hand fit just right in his, and he was smiling. _

_She wanted to say something to him, but just when she opened her mouth to speak, he spun her once and the room grew dimmer, colder, the music cut out. His hand left hers. And she was alone, in a faded ballroom. In Laxus's place stood the dark figure of the Emperor of Alvarez. _Where…_ Her heart was pounding as the Emperor reached out, cold fingers tightening on her shoulder. _Where is… _Zeref's grip tightened more, and he smiled. _

Something woke her. Was it a noise… or a lack of noise? Everything was so utterly quiet it was almost frightening. The darkness seemed to speak and grow around her. Something was there. Something was… There it was again! Another noise—something like the creaking of floorboards just beyond her room. She shuddered, tossing aside her blankets, slipping her feet into slippers, and reaching for her silk robe. It was so dark she could hardly see. It was late enough that the moon had disappeared beyond the horizon, but still too early for the sun. She clutched the key around her neck for courage. Her heart was pounding, it was almost all she could hear. She carefully unlatched her door and swung it open. The hall was dimly lit, no one was there. Laxus's small room was just across the hall and his door was ajar. He wasn't there. Probably making his rounds like he did several times a night. But… she was never left unguarded—there were always palace guards in the hall… _Where… are they…? _

The hall was empty. Fear twisted her gut into knots. _I have to find Laxus! _She spun on her heel towards where she knew the hall would lead to the stairs out into the gardens. _Laxus! Something is wrong! _Where were the palace guards?! She dashed down the corridor, her slippers light on the carpet. She passed the study, her father's library, the piano room, her father's office—and then stopped. _Voices…? _

The door to her father's office was ajar. And she heard a familiar, cool voice just inside… "Fiore is _not _strong. Not with a King like you on the throne. Fortunately," a pause, "All the arrangements have been made. I've already vowed to wipe the slate clean. Start anew. Once all of Ishgar is mine, once I have Fairy Heart…"

"Father…?" She said, just under her breath, she pressed a palm to the door. It was cold. Everything seemed cold—like tombs. Like death. She pushed and the door slowly, slowly swung open.

"Goodbye, King Toma. Don't worry," the soft voice murmured. "Your daughter will be safe. This is for a _new _future—for all of us." Cold, white fingers raised in the form of a gun. A flash of black light—like fire. Hisui pressed a hand to her mouth, before she could scream, choking on her own voice. Her father tumbled to the floor, blood seeping into his clothes, hair, and into the carpet. Her whole body was wracked with trembling, she felt like she was going to vomit. Her knees gave out beneath her and she dropped to the floor with a _thump_. Zeref's cool eyes glanced up and met hers.

"Princess," he whispered, his voice suddenly like _ice. _"You… are supposed to be… in _bed_." The key around Hisui's neck seemed to weigh thousands of pounds, dragging her down like a burden. _A princess's duty… is to protect her country. _

"Father!" She gasped, stumbling towards him, muscles suddenly working once more. "F-father!" Tears burned her eyes as she reached him. He was still, blood still seeping out onto the wood floor. Her hands were trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks. She glanced up at Zeref with a gasp, "_Why_?"

"This world… needs to be reformed," he whispered. "You should know that as well as I do. Your father… was _weak. _This is an era of rebirth. Of growth. Of strength. You said so yourself in the garden."

Hisui shook her head, wiping away her tears, "I didn't know you meant to _kill _him!" She screamed.

"The truth is," Zeref sighed, taking a step towards her, "You were supposed to be asleep, Princess." There were footsteps behind her, in the hall. Her heart skipped a beat. _Guards? Or Laxus?! _She scrambled to her feet, blood soaked into her nightgown and staining her skin red. The room seemed to darken as Zeref took another step towards her. "It doesn't have to be like this way, Hisui. You can still rule beside me—"

But she was already running, dashing out the door, turning with the hopes of seeing palace guards, or—better—her own bodyguard. "H-hel—" but her scream died in her throat.

"Princess Hisui," Ajeel Raml, one of Zeref's twelve, stood in the corridor. "I think you were supposed to be asleep." A grin touched his lips, "Guess we'll have to _kill_ you."

_Run, Hisui! Run! _She spun on her heels, towards the garden. _Laxus! Where are you?! _Slippers pounding on hardwood, and then down into the gardens. Alvarez soldiers following after her... Ajeel laughing… "Laxus!" On the last step down she tripped, on her _own _skirt, and fell on her face in the mud. Above them, thunder shook the skies. _Thunder_. Her heart hammered in her chest. She clawed at the mud, pulling herself to her knees. Behind her Ajeel moved down the steps slowly, flanked by Alvarez soldiers. Thunder again, and a flash of lightning. _Laxus… where… _


	2. Sleep

Laxus leaned back against the old fence post in the garden, staring up at the millions of stars in the dark midnight sky above. He rolled a smooth pebble between his hands and tossed it once or twice. His thoughts slipping straight to Hisui—who was probably fast asleep. She had seemed happy… dancing at the ball… that gift from Zeref. Laxus let out a growl and threw the stone in his hand with all his might across the garden.

"Can't sleep?" A familiar voice said. Laxus shook his head, turning to face his friends.

"I'm on my rounds," he said, "just… making sure everything is secure. You should know that."

"True. However, you seem a little more tense than usual," Freed said.

"Does it have something to do with the Princess?" Bickslow practically sang.

"No," Laxus narrowed his eyes. "But…" It was so quiet. Something felt… off, but he couldn't say what. Maybe he _was_ just tense. He could feel the energy in the air—a storm was coming.

"But what?" Evergreen frowned. "Something's wrong?"

"Something's… off." He hadn't seen any guards at the doors out to the gardens. He had assumed they had been between shifts as he passed through, but now that he thought about it, it didn't really make any sense. "I should go check on the Princess." Above them the sound of thunder shook the trees. Ever glanced over at Bickslow and Freed worriedly.

"We'll come with you," Freed said.

"No, you three go to the front of the palace. Check the guard post. It's just a hunch but… Something doesn't feel right."

"You can count on us, Laxus," Ever nodded. They split off, following the palace wall around towards the front gates. Laxus turned to face the main palace, straight ahead, and moved through the gardens towards the familiar building. Above him there was a flash of lightning. The energy in the air was palpable. He drew in a breath. _Everything's fine. Hisui's sleeping, in bed. It's all in your head. Everything's…_

* * *

Hisui wiped mud away from her eyes, staring up at the stairs leading up to the palace. Above them the storm was growing louder. _He's gone… he's… my father is gone… And now they're going to kill me. _

"You shouldn't have gotten out of bed, princess," Ajeel laughed, descending the stairs as thunder rocked the sky again. Hisui wiped mud and tears away from her face, trying to climb to her feet, but her legs were shaking. Alvarez soldiers flanked her, surrounding her. There was still blood on her hands, in her hair, soaking into her nightgown. She felt nauseous, and she couldn't stop crying, no matter how hard she tried, tears slipped off her eyelashes and rolled down her cheeks. Ajeel chuckled.

"Huh, you're… pathetic. Quit crying," he snorted. "Not worth killing you with my magic." He shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to the guards.

"Stop," the chilling voice made all the soldiers freeze before they drew their swords. Zeref stood at the top of the steps, staring down at her. His eyes were so cold, so different than what she had seen in them before. "Hisui, my offer still stands. This country is yours. If you stand with me as my Queen—"

Hisui let out a sob, "You're a _fool _if you think I would _ever _stand with _you_."

"Hmm." Zeref smirked, then let out a deep sigh. "Oh well. What a waste." He waved his hand and the soldiers reached to draw their swords. _This is it. I'm going to die here—_ A flash of lightning and the roar of thunder. The storm was practically right on top of them. And then a low growl:

"Emperor. Mind explaining to me what the _hell _is going on here?" Her heart skipped a beat, and she swung around.

"Laxus!" Her voice drew his attention to her between all the guards and when he saw her on the ground, covered in mud and blood, his eyes widened before his expression twisted with rage electricity threading between his fingers. He shoved his way between two soldiers, dropping them effortlessly to reach her side.

"What the _hell _going on here?!" He demanded, crouching down at her side.

_Laxus. Laxus is here. _She wanted him to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe—away from all this mess, away from the blood, the grotesque, the politics, from the whole world—but it was much too late for that. His eyes traced over her, landing on the blood on her hands and nightgown.

"Princess? Are you hurt?"

"N-no," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again. "I—"

"It's alright," Laxus stood, electricity surging through his arms, rage flashing in his orange eyes. "Let me take care of this." He turned to face the emperor of Alvarez. It wasn't alright. She felt like her heart was breaking in two.

Laxus raised his fists, jaw set. The emperor only smiled, turning to Ajeel, "Take care of this."

Ajeel grinned as the emperor slipped back into the palace. "Time to tie up some loose ends, I guess." Then he gestured to the guards, "Kill them."

Laxus cracked his neck and swung back his fist, just as the Alverez soldiers began drawing their swords. At the flash of lightning Hisui couldn't take her eyes off him. Laxus's magic, she always believed, was beautiful and terrible all at once. His arms and fists were engulfed in crackling electricity, he moved like lightning—almost faster than she could see. One soldier down, and then another. By the time he turned to face Ajeel, his eyes were reflecting that electricity, his hair was sparking, his teeth clenched.

"Good show," Ajeel snickered, raising his hands to clap, "Very good show."

"Don't come any closer," Laxus growled, his voice crackling with lightning, "I'll turn your goddamn sand into glass."

Ajeel threw his head back and laughed. "You've done your research."

"Princess," Laxus whispered, "Can you stand?"

"Y-y…" her whole body was trembling.

"Stand up." Laxus demanded. He had never commanded her to do _anything, _and for one moment she was stunned, before she rose—knees shaking—to her feet. Her knees almost gave out, but Laxus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his coat, her face buried in the fur—she could hardly see a thing. All in the next second there was a brilliant flash of light, that Hisui could even see through Laxus's coat, Ajeel started cursing, Laxus grabbed Hisui's hand and _ran. _She stumbled after him, Ajeel screaming behind them, seemingly blinded by whatever flash of lightning Laxus had just brought down on him.

They ran, through the gardens, lightning flashing in the midnight sky above them. Hisui didn't even know where they were running, she wasn't paying attention. She could hardly walk. The vision of her father on the floor… Her knees gave out and she stumbled, hand slipping from Laxus's just as they were about to reach the back gate of the gardens. She fell to the gravel with a gasp, frozen for one moment.

"We can't stop," Laxus said, he leaned over, scooping her up in his arms, and they were running again. She buried her face against his fur coat. Everything was too overwhelming… everything… "Hold on." He breathed, "Hold on." The next thing she knew, he was setting her down on solid ground, crouching down beside her in the alley, out in the city. "There will be soldiers looking for us." She was too stunned to say anything. Laxus glanced around the corner, leaned back against the wall of the building, closing his eyes for a moment and catching his breath.

They waited in silence for a moment, before they heard voices down the street. Laxus shielded Hisui, pulling her close under his arm—hiding her. But he glanced up when he heard the voices draw closer, and stood, leaning out of the alley. "Evergreen!" The voices paused.

"Laxus?!"

The footsteps grew closer. Hisui vaguely recognized Laxus's team as they stepped into the alleyway.

"What the _hell _is going on?!" Evergreen snapped, hands on her hips. "Zeref just made a huge announcement—something about _you_ killing the King and taking the princess as your hostage—"

"The King is _dead_!?" Laxus swung around, his gold eyes meeting Hisui's. She trembled, biting her lip.

"N-no..." her vision blurred with tears. "Th-this… this _can't _be real. This… this is a dream." Laxus spun back around to face his friends, electric sparks darting between his fingers, his eyes wide with rage.

"We need to escape the city. Zeref will kill the Princess if—"

"You want a distraction?" Bickslow grinned, "Because you've come to the right place."

"The north gate is not as heavily guarded this time of night, but they'll be looking for the two of you," Freed said, "We can create a distraction close enough to draw away the guards. And you'll be able to slip right out."

"They're looking for Hisui, Laxus," Evergreen said.

Laxus glanced over at Hisui. "Your robe—give it to Ever." She heard him, but she couldn't process, her heart was still racing. Had he been talking to her? "Princess," Laxus insisted, his voice rough, "Give Ever—"

"Relax, Laxus, look at her, she's terrified!" Evergreen snapped. She crossed the alley and crouched next to Hisui. "We're here to get you out of this mess, Princess. Laxus will keep you safe. It's going to be alright." But it _wasn't_ alright—none of this was alright. Her chest felt tight. _Why does everyone keep saying that? It's… not…alright. _"Let me have your robe, and we'll make sure the guards are drawn away."

Hisui sat up, and let her silk robe slip away from her shoulders. Even with the silk robe she had been cold—now the chilly night air seemed to suffocate her. She closed her eyes leaning back against the building, hugging her knees. The trio were arguing.

"You have green hair, Freed, you—"

"The fact is," Freed hissed, "You're closer to the princess's height, and body build—"

"I don't care _how _the hell you do it!" Laxus snapped, "Just do it _now_. I need to get her out of here." He turned to her, "Princess, look at me." She glanced up at him, her vision blurry with tears. "It's _not _alright. It's _not alright, _but you're _strong_. I need you to run, can you do that?"

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yes." Laxus stood, and took her hand, pulling her up onto her shaking legs. Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed nodded.

"Keep her safe," Evergreen said, pulling the robe over herself. "Let's go, boys."

Before Hisui could say anything else, they were gone. Laxus took her hand and they were walking quickly, dodging in and out of alleyways—and there, ahead of them in the dim light of torches, was the gates leading out of the city, to freedom—to the forest beyond, but still, there were two guards standing at the gates. Laxus pulled Hisui close into an alley, his breath on the air.

"Come on, Ever…" he mumbled. There was a sudden crash from a side-street across the way.

"What was that?!" One of the guards shouted.

"There! The Princess's robe!"

"She's going this way!" The two guards dashed down the side street, and before they had even fully disappeared, Laxus was pulling Hisui towards the gate. They ran, bursting free into the darkness of the forest beyond. He kept away from the main road—skirting around trees, pulling her after him over fallen logs. She didn't have to read his mind to know what he was thinking: _we have to get as far away from the city as possible. _But it all seemed like a horrible mistake—like a nightmare. It _couldn't _be real. _My father… dead?! _Her heart felt like it was tearing in two. _I can't leave his body… I have to… We have to stop_… She tripped, her foot catching on a thorny vine, and she let out a gasp of pain as she fell to her hands and knees. _This can't be real. _

Suddenly she was being lifted in his arms again and they were moving again. _Let me wake up. Let me wake up. _She kept her eyes shut tight. She couldn't remember exactly what happened after that. The sound of a rushing river, a chilling breeze, the smell of rain and the forest. She buried her face against Laxus's coat. She was too tired to ask him where they were going, too terrified to know what they would do next. Everything seemed to be crumbling through her fingers. Laxus Dreyar was the only constant, and she clung to him because he was _it. _He was _everything. The only thing I have left. _

They ran for some time, before Laxus slowed, and gently set her down. He staggered, catching his breath as he leaned against an old oak tree. They were in a place where there were no paths—deep in the forest. Hisui had never ventured this far from Crocus.

"We can stop for now," Laxus whispered. "You need sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us." She didn't respond, hugging her knees—shivering from the cold. Laxus's face softened and he dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling off his coat and draping it over her shoulders. "Hey." He gently brushed dried mud away from her cheeks, "It's _going _to be alright."

"It's _not_ alright!" She burst out, tears over-spilling once more. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, tight. Her voice grew louder, more shrill, "How can you _say _that?! M-my father… My _father…_" She shook him, and then let out a wail, squeezing his shirt tight in her fists. He gently cupped her cheek. "I know. I… I know." He pulled her close, and she burst into sobs against his shirt_. _

* * *

He knew there were no words to comfort her, so he let her cry herself to sleep. He watched the stars sink in the sky, the sunrise twist shadows in the forest. He _willed_ himself to stay awake—for her sake. _I made myself a promise…_ He would protect her with his _life. _He had sworn it on the crown, sworn it on his guild mark. He pressed his free hand to his chest. _And I'll swear it again and again. _Zeref… the image of the Emperor's lips twisted in a cruel smile. Zeref killed the king… it seemed _impossible_. King Toma _dead? _He could still see the old man's smile when Laxus offered to become Hisui's permanent bodyguard.

Zeref killed the king, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill Hisui. Laxus's arm tightened around the Princess's shoulders. _No way in hell I'm letting that happen. _He would rather die before he'd see Hisui harmed. He glanced down at her nightgown, at the tattered and stained silk, at her torn slippers, the dried blood from thorns.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe until my very last breath."

* * *

"What's this?" Hisui whispered. They had walked quite a long way already, hand-in-hand. Her hair was matted with mud and blood, her nightgown torn near her legs, stained with her father's blood…. She couldn't look at it—she still felt sick every time she did. Her father's death… it still didn't seem real.

"It's a stream," Laxus said, "It might be good to wash away all this grime." He knelt down at the side of the stream and splashed cold water on his face, wiping away dirt and sweat, then stood, eyeing her for a moment. "You… you might want to take that off and clean it."

She glanced down at her nightgown and winced.

"I'll sit facing away," Laxus said, "Don't worry, we'll hang it to dry."

Hisui hesitated. But her hair was thick with grime, and she couldn't stand looking at the blood on her for one more moment. "Fine. Look away," she waved her hand lamely. Laxus plopped down, leaning against a tree, facing away from the stream. He hadn't slept—she knew him well enough to know it was true. _He needs sleep or we won't last. _She pulled the nightgown off over her head. And knelt over the stream, dunking the silk into the water, wringing it out. The stream turned red with blood and her stomach twisted into knots as she watched the red drift away downstream. Tears blurred her vision once more. _I abandoned my father… I abandoned him. _She choked on a sob, and Laxus shifted.

"Princess—"

"Stay where you are," she gasped, "I'm fine." The water was freezing, and her hands were already numbing, but she had to wash the blood out of her hair. She set her sopping nightgown aside and splashed water on her face, and then dunked her hair into the chilling water, scrubbing her scalp with her hands until she could run her fingers through her green hair once more—blood and mud washed away. She was freezing cold—trembling from head to toe—when she finished. She glanced at the sopping wet nightgown and bit her lip, pulling it up to press against her body.

"W-what am I…?"

"My coat," Laxus murmured from where he sat. Hisui glanced to where he had set his coat on a big boulder by the street. She set aside her nightgown once more to wrap the warm fur around her. Laxus stood and hung her gown from the tree.

"Th-thank you…" Hisui murmured. The sun was setting just beyond the trees.

"You need sleep, we'll head out again once your dress is dry," Laxus sat down under the tree again, and gestured for her to join him. She glanced at the setting sun. _How long have we been running_? It felt like an eternity, and at the same time like only a moment. _Laxus has been awake all this time. _She had slept plenty, and even when she was just a little tired he would lift her up in his arms and carry her. She didn't need sleep—not as much as he did.

"_You _sleep," she said.

"You know I can't," Laxus replied, "If any Alvarez soldiers, or one of the Spriggan Twelve—"

"I'll stay awake," she crossed her arms, staring down at him defiantly, "If you don't sleep, we won't make it much farther… please."

"Princess, you need—"

"No, _you _need sleep," even in only his coat, she felt brave and rather irritated, but she paused—softening a little, "Or how are you going to protect me?"

Laxus stared up at her from where he sat for a long moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Only if you stay close, so I'll feel if you move—and _only_ if you promise you can stay awake."

"I won't fall asleep," she promised. "If I hear _anything, _I'll wake you up." She dropped down to his side at his gesture, wrapping his coat tightly around her. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closed, and leaned his head back against the tree trunk—closing his eyes. "Laxus?" Hisui whispered, "It's okay. You can lean against my shoulder. You'll be more comfortable."

He hesitated, but as he glanced down at her she saw his eyelids were already drooping. He gently dropped his head to the crook of her neck, his even breaths warming her skin. He was asleep before she could even blink.

She let out a breath, relaxing against the tree. Laxus was heavy against her, but it was a comfortable weight. It calmed her, warmed her to her core. She gently wrapped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer. "What would I do without you?" she breathed, resting her cheek against his head. Tears welled up in her eyes. _I won't cry. I won't cry. _The fact was, she would be _dead _if it weren't for Laxus. She glanced up at her nightgown—flapping pathetically in a cold breeze as the sunset. It was still stained red—a testament to her brush with death and… _my father is gone. _She would never see him again. It still didn't feel real. _When will it feel real? _Her heart ached. _I don't want it to feel real. _

* * *

When Laxus woke it was way past sunrise. He had slept far too long, Hisui was practically nodding off next to him—but she was awake and when she saw him stir, she gently moved her arm away from his shoulders.

"Good morning," she whispered. He hesitated, wanting to move, quickly, but knowing she needed _time. _He met her eyes, tried to smile—but it was probably more of a grimace.

"Good morning." His voice was hoarse with sleep. He sat up and stretched. His whole being was begging him to get up and move—quickly. _They're searching for us, we need to move. I slept too late. We need to move. _"Your dress looks dry." He stood, and pulled the stained and torn nightgown off of its branch. _We have to move. _Hisui was nodding off. "Hey, Princess," he knelt beside her, holding out her nightgown. "It's not much farther—two more days."

"Where are we going?" She asked, reaching out to take her dress.

"Fairy Tail," Laxus replied. "It'll be safe there."

"Fairy Tail…" Hisui murmured, she stood on shaking legs and Laxus turned to let her change. When she was done she took his hand holding out his coat with her arm. He gently took the coat.

"You're warm enough?"

"I'm alright," she said. "You need to stay warm too."

"You're tired," he reached to pull her into his arms, but she shook her head.

"I'm alright, I can walk." She took his hand, pulling him away from the stream. _She doesn't even know where we're going_. There was so much pain hidden behind her brave face—he knew that face so well. The face of a woman ready to be queen. Everything she had witnessed in only the last couple of days. He wanted to take all that pain away from her, to hold her close, to see her smile—just once. _You're the bravest woman I know, Hisui. Even after all this… _He prayed, for one moment, that one day she would find happiness—one day, no matter how much time it took, she would smile again.


	3. Nightmare

Magnolia was a bustling town, bright and happy. The streets were full—apparently it was market day. Laxus entwined his fingers with Hisui's—his hand was warm in hers as he gently pulled her along. She tightened his coat around her as they moved through the crowds. She had never been this close to other people in a city before. So many people were smiling, and talking, like it was another normal day. Two children raced past, laughing in the sunshine. A young man followed after them. "Hey, don't run too far ahead!"

Hisui suddenly felt like she was suffocating, flashes of all the times she played with her father in the gardens in Crocus raced through her mind. _"Don't go too far, little one_."

She choked, stumbling as she walked. Laxus paused, turning, his face and hair both fair in the light of the mid-morning sun.

"You alright?"

She nodded, fighting back tears, biting her lip… _I won't cry again. I won't cry again. _"Yes."

"We're almost there." He gently led her through the crowds, down the street, then along a canal before he suddenly stopped—and Hisui practically bumped into him.

"Laxus?!" Someone called out. Hisui dared to glance around the tall mage to see two figures moving towards them. One was a young man with dark hair—shirtless. The other was a young woman in armor with long scarlet hair. When they saw Laxus their eyes widened.

"You're back from Crocus?!" the woman gasped.

_News hasn't reached them yet… _Hisui squeezed Laxus's hand and he shook his head.

"Let's not talk now. Let's get to the guild."

The woman's eyes met Hisui's. There was recognition there, but she didn't say anything if she knew who Hisui was. She nodded quickly. "Alright, let's go."

They were on their way again, Laxus following the young man and woman closely, Hisui lagging a little behind. His strides were long, and hers so short, she had to hurry to keep up with him, his hand gently pulling her along.

"Who are they? Guildmates?" She whispered.

"Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster." Laxus nodded. "Friends." They crossed one bridge, made their way through one more crowd, and then arrived at a towering building—marked with a waving flag. She recognized the mark. She had seen it among Laxus's tattoos—and on each of his three friends. The Fairy Tail guild mark. And there was a sign with bright letters: _Fairy Tail_.

So, this was the guild she heard Laxus talk about… his home, his family, the place he grew up. She glanced up at him to see him smile. _He's happy to be home. _How long had it been since he'd been home last? _I've kept him away for so long. _She felt guilty—putting Laxus through all this with her. But she knew she wouldn't have been able to survive without him. _You're my rock. _

"Let's head inside," Gray said. He glanced warily at Hisui's stained and torn nightgown. "I'm sure you're both tired. Mira will have some food ready…"

They pushed through into the guild hall. Hisui was suddenly bombarded with noise: laughter, music, everyone talking all at once. Several shouts of "Hey!" and "Laxus is back!" Laxus waved them off, still holding tight to Hisui's hand like she was his anchor—no, that didn't seem right. _It's the other way around_. He led her straight through the crowds—his fur coat still wrapped tightly around her shoulders—and right up to the bar.

"Mira," He began. A young woman with pale hair glanced up from behind the bar.

"Laxus! We weren't expecting you back…" she trailed off when she saw Hisui and her eyes widened. Hisui knew that she recognized her. Mira's smile faded away to a serious expression. "Come with me."

Mira lead the way—Erza following closely but Gray left behind at the bar—up a flight of stairs to a back room—a guest room or an infirmary with a few beds. Laxus gently pulled Hisui after them, and then Mira shut the door.

"Laxus," Erza demanded. "What's going on?"

"Where's gramps?" Laxus narrowed his eyes, fingers still entwined with Hisui's. He held her close to him, like he was willing to even fight his guildmates for her sake.

"He was called back to Crocus," Mira whispered, "An emergency meeting of the guildmasters." Hisui felt faint. When was the last time she had eaten? _Crocus… Zeref is there… Zeref… _Her head was spinning. She must have started to fall because Laxus spun around and caught her, pulling her close.

Mira let out a gasp. "I'll go get some food and water," and rushed out of the room.

"Laxus," Erza said, fear in her eyes, "What's happening in Crocus? Why is Hisui _here_?"

"Erza," Laxus said firmly, "We can talk later, for now the Princess needs rest. Can you find her something clean to wear?"

Erza narrowed her eyes, but nodded, and was gone. The door shut behind them, and Laxus and Hisui were alone again.

"Can you stand?" Laxus whispered. She shook her head. He helped her over to the bed in the corner and set her down on the edge. "You need rest. It's safe here. The strongest mages in Fiore."

"You'll stay?" The past several nights—on the run—she had grown accustomed to him at her side, day _and_ night.

"I have to talk to Erza. She needs to know what's going on, but then I'll be back."

"Laxus?" She whispered, anxiety gnawing at her core, "Do you think… the guildmasters… y-your grandfather…"

"They're fine." He frowned. "Don't worry about that now."

"But Zeref killed—"

Mira stepped in with a tray of hot food and a small jug of water, and Hisui shut her mouth, glancing down at her hands. Laxus stood and stepped aside. Hisui glanced up again, "L-Laxus! You need to eat too."

His gold eyes met her green. "I'm fine—"

"I _command _you to eat." She frowned. Laxus froze. Mira stopped halfway across the room, watching the exchange with wide eyes. And then Laxus laughed.

"I'll eat when I talk to Erza. You eat here."

"I'll draw you a bath Princess. Eat first, and then we'll get you cleaned up," Mira said softly as set the tray of food in Hisui's lap.

The meal was warm, filling, but almost tasteless—not because it wasn't good food, but because despite having hardly eaten in the last couple of days, she didn't have an appetite. When she finished, Mira took away the tray and led her towards a fair-sized bathroom.

The bath was hot—and soothed her sore muscles. She almost fell asleep in the warm water, almost let all her worries and fears wash away. She dunked her head, let the warmth spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. _Is it right to feel this way? _She cupped her hands, letting water run between her fingers. _Zeref is in Crocus and… _

"Father is dead…" she whispered to her reflection, to the steam. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. Her thoughts strayed to Laxus and she hugged her knees in the water, biting her lip. _Will he really stay with me, through all of this? _It seemed preposterous. Ludicrous. _I shouldn't expect him to. I should tell him… to leave me… _But the thought of him leaving her made her stomach twist into knots.

Erza had found a nightgown somewhere. "I'll bring back some day clothes for you tomorrow." She said gently, "For now, you need sleep." Sleep. It sounded so nice.

Laxus's coat was still draped across the bed where she had left it to take her bath. Erza moved to lift it up, but Hisui reached out to take it. "D-don't." She whispered. "It's…"

Erza offered her a pitying smile, or an apologetic one. "Get some rest, Princess."

Hisui slipped under the blankets of the infirmary bed as the door shut behind Erza. Silence. The room was so silent. Below she could just barely make out the buzz of talking in the guildhall. But… it was quiet here. In the dim light of late evening, and with a full stomach and clean hair at last, she pulled Laxus's coat tightly around her—like a blanket. It smelled like him, and it was so warm. She breathed in, fur against her cheeks. _Sleep. A dreamless sleep. Please. _

* * *

"How long did gramps say he'd be?" Laxus frowned, plate set aside, mug of ale less than half-full.

Erza narrowed her eyes, "He said he didn't know, but suspected not long. He assumed it had to do with the Princess's upcoming wedding festivities."

Laxus grimaced. "Those aren't happening."

"Well, I figured something was wrong when you came waltzing in with the Princess covered in blood." Erza frowned. "Laxus, what is _happening_?"

"Zeref—the emperor…" He shook his head. "He's not… he…" Laxus took in a breath and shook is head, "The King is dead."

Erza froze, eyes wide. "W-what?!"

"Zeref killed the king and tried to kill Hisui."

"What the _hell _are you talking about?"

"It's not something I should talk about until Gramps gets back," Laxus whispered. "But the king is dead. And it's up to _us_ to make sure the same doesn't happen to the Princess." He glanced at Mira and Erza pointedly. The two women nodded. "Keep this between us for now. The more people who know about it, the more the princess will be in danger. We'll talk more when gramps gets back."

Mira offered Erza a knowing look. "You're taking your duties as bodyguard rather seriously, Laxus." The lightning dragon slayer stood, pushing his plate aside, choosing to ignore her comment.

"I promised the princess I wouldn't be long."

He stepped away from the two mages and moved back away from their secluded corner, up the stairs and towards the infirmary. He paused at the door, letting out a breath. _You're taking your duties as bodyguard rather seriously, Laxus. _He gritted his teeth. _Don't even think about it. _Four days ago, Hisui was ready to marry Emperor of Alvarez. Everything had changed so fast. _Don't even think about it_. But it was impossible _not _to think about.

He had admitted to himself months ago that he had feelings for her. But he knew Hisui would never have him. She had always been dead-set on doing what was best for her country. And until four days ago she was fully prepared to marry Zeref. _It's time to put those feelings aside. _He took a breath, knocking gently on the door to the infirmary. There was no response. Worry tugged at his heart, he quickly grabbed the doorknob, swinging the door open.

"Hisui—" She was asleep. He paused in the doorway before crossing the room to sit on the bed next to hers. She was wrapped in his coat, practically buried under the fur. There had been one time, in the spring, she had been studying some sort of book on the traditions of the Alvarez Empire under the cherry tree. He had plopped down next to her.

_"Are you here to pester me?" _She had teased, poking his shoulder.

_"Here to enjoy your company, Princess." _

_ "Mmhmm. More like here to do your job, I suppose." _She had nodded off not long after that, book slipping from her hands to her lap, head nodding against his shoulder. She always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, even now with everything that had happened. He reached out, hesitating before gently brushing strands of soft green hair away from her face. She stirred, brows furrowing, letting out a sigh. Her expression, the way her eyelashes fluttered in her sleep… _Don't think about that now. _

* * *

_It was the same as before. Laxus gently taking her hand and pulling her into a dance. He was warm against her, hand pressed against the small of her back. She forgot about her father, forgot about Fiore, forgot about her anxieties, the ache in her heart… He spun her once, and she laughed as he pulled her back in. She felt safe with him, safe from the world, safe from Zeref… but… there was red… red on her ballgown—red on the walls. Blood… blood seeping into her clothes. Blood seeping _from _his clothes. He was choking on blood—stumbling backwards. There were hands, hands dragging him backwards. _

_ "Laxus!" she screamed for him, reaching for his hand, for his shirt, but only caught blood. And there was Zeref. His cool smile. Blood… blood in her hair, in her hands. Laxus's blood… "LAXUS!_"

"Hey, hey!" a warm hand gently brushing against her forehead. "Princess…" Her hands were shaking as she struggled to sit up, breath coming in short gasps. "Hey! It's okay, you were dreaming, it's okay—"

Laxus was kneeling at the side of her bed, his brow furrowed with worry. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, almost blindly, "Th-they… They—!"

"Princess, breathe," Laxus's gold eyes met hers, but she couldn't breathe. Those same gold eyes in her dream… the light slowly fading… dying… Tears welled up in her eyes.

"They were taking you _away_ from me!" She gasped, clutching his shirt, shaking him. "They were taking you away from me and I couldn't stop them… you were bleeding!" she choked on a sob, "They were taking you…" She burst into tears. With one hand he gently guided her into his arms, holding her close and she sobbed against his shoulder.

When she pulled away, tear-stained cheeks shining in the dim light of the room, he said, "It's fine. It was just a dream."

She shook her head, tears still rolling down her cheeks, "What if it comes true?" He scoffed, but she was deadly serious, fingers gripping his purple shirt so tight her knuckles turned white. "Zeref killed my father, he could kill _everyone _I love. He could hurt my people, destroy Fiore from the inside out…"

"Princess, it's late—"

"He could hurt _you_." There was a pause, her fingers shaking, her breath still ragged. "But I _won't let him." _Tears spilled over her eyelashes, rolling down her cheeks again, angry tears. She let out a breath, "I _won't _let him destroy Fiore. I _won't _let him hurt my people. I _won't _let him touch you." Her voice wavered, her green eyes never leaving Laxus's gold. "I'll fight him."

"Princess—"

Drowsiness pulled at her eyelids, sleep calling her back again. "I'll fight him," she said again, "Until I've saved everyone… until…"

"Princess, you need to sleep. It's past midnight."

He was right… but she was still shaking. "Stay with me." He gently took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"I'm here."

"I'm going to fight him," she whispered, eyes meeting his again as she slowly dropped back down to her pillow.

"I know," he smiled. "Go to sleep."

"I won't let him hurt you… I…" she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand in hers, and letting her muddled thoughts gently lull her back to sleep.


	4. Council

Makarov took his seat across from Masters Bob and Jellal. The other council members—leaders of the five great guilds in Fiore—were already arguing in hushed whispers about the situation. _Seems like Mermaid Heel's Master fails to show up again. _

"How long are we going to sit idly here while the princess is missing?" Ooba Babasaama said, twirling her finger in the air, "Shouldn't we be sending more people out to search for her? I'd happily send out some of my own guild members! They need to be picking up the slack anyways!"

"I think you forget, Babasaama, Laxus Dreyar—the thunderbeast of Fiore—is with the Princess," Jiemma growled, glancing pointedly at Makarov. "He won't be one to _easily_ go down." Makarov glowered at the Master of Sabertooth.

"My grandson has _nothing _to do with this."

"Really," Jiemma said, "Your grandson is _right _in the middle of this. Your _grandson_ killed King Toma—" Makarov leaped to his feet, growing several feet.

"Laxus would _never_—"

"Now, now," Bob gasped, "Let's calm down and talk civilly. Like friends. We are friends after all, aren't we?"

Makarov slowly sat down, returning to his usual size, but glared down the table at the old man. He had _never_ been friends or even _claimed _to be friends with Jiemma of Sabertooth.

"Now," Jellal narrowed his eyes, "We should be coming up with ways to properly search for the Princess and the Thunderbeast. It is, of course, most important that we bring her home safely. She is the only heir to the throne of Fiore."

"Like I _said_," Babasaama groaned, twirling her finger again, "I can send members of my guild to search for her!"

"Of course, Blue Pegasus will help," Bob nodded. Makarov was about to offer warning—something was strange about the presence of Emperor Zeref in the city—when the doors slid open and the Emperor himself marched in, flanked by his advisors or warriors, or _both, _Makarov was not sure.

"Good evening, council," Zeref murmured, his voice cool.

Jellal glared. "Your majesty, this is a private council meeting of the Masters of the guilds—"

"I apologize for this interruption," the emperor continued. "But I know you're talking about the sudden and tragic disappearance of Princess Hisui."

Makarov gritted his teeth. Jiemma was leaning closer across the table, his hands clasped. Jellal looked worried. _If anyone was in the thick of all this mess, it was Zeref—not Laxus. _

"Of course, your majesty," Master Bob said, "Finding the Princess is our top priority."

"I don't want you to worry about that," Zeref said, his voice—though quiet—somehow even bought Jiemma's attention. "My soldiers and my own right-hand men are looking for the princess as we speak. She is, after all, my betrothed. I want to see Fiore protected. If I'm not mistaken that is the job of the six great guilds: Crime Sorcière, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and…" His dark eyes fell on Makarov, "Fairy… Tail."

"Are you giving us _orders_?" Jellal said, clearly unamused.

"No. I would never _dare _to overstep," Zeref said, smiling—Makarov had to admit the man was pretty charismatic. "It's a suggestion. I already have some of the finest mages of Alvarez searching for the Princess. Perhaps you should focus on protecting the people of this country. There are many other kingdoms and countries around Fiore… Bosco… Seven… Caelum… Minstrel…" With each word he leaned over the table a little more. "With the Princess gone, the king _murdered_ … don't you think at least one of these countries might have their eyes on Fiore? Without a ruler… this kingdom could be an easy target—"

"Of course, they've always had their eyes on Fiore!" Jiemma burst out, "The fact is _we _should have our eyes on _them!_"

"Master Jiemma!" Jellal said, holding out his hand, "You know Fiore's goals have always been _peace _with the other kingdoms."

"The fact is, without a ruler, you all and all the people of Fiore are in danger. We all must prepare for the worst." Zeref said, crossing his arms, "Meanwhile, my soldiers and I will continue looking for the Princess. Will you at least let me do my duty as her husband-to-be? I will make sure Crocus is protected—"

"Are you suggesting," Makarov growled, having heard _quite _enough, "That we just _hand _over the throne to you?"

Zeref laughed, a soft and gentle laugh, "I never said anything like _that."_

"Makarov, let him finish," Bob sighed, "He _is, _after all, the Princess's betrothed." _Yes, he is. _And Makarov had never agreed with King Toma that it was a good union. He had argued with the man about it on more than one occasion.

_"There are plenty of other countries in Ishgar that have young princes that would be happy to meet Hisui—" _

_ "You don't understand, Makarov… A union between Fiore and Alvarez is in the best interest of all of us. Not so long ago Alvarez was invading our borders. Don't you want to protect our people?" _

Not like this, he didn't. Were the other masters really willing to practically hand Zeref the keys to the kingdom?

"…For now," Zeref was saying, "Let's strengthen our numbers, keep watch on the borders. And don't let this get out. We can't cause panic. My Spriggan 12 are searching for the Princess now. And once they find her they _will_ bring her back safely. Not even the _thunderbeast _can hope to stop one of them—"

Makarov slammed his fist down on the table, rage boiling over, "ENOUGH! You can't agree with any of this—can you?"

"Makarov, we don't have a choice," Jellal whispered, "We _need _to find the Princess." The blue-haired mage glanced up at the Emperor, "My guild will also be searching for the Princess, your highness."

"Don't you see?!" Makarov glared, "You're all concerned about other countries, but you're letting _Alvarez_ right into Crocus! Right into the very _throne room_!"

Zeref looked genuinely taken-a-back. "My only concern is for my fiancée."

Makarov stood, "I can't, and I _won't, _support any of this." He spun around leaving the council room behind, storming down the halls of the palace. _Laxus… where the hell are you_? He knew his grandson didn't kill the King—it was impossible. He knew his grandson well enough, of course… He paused, glancing out at the palace gardens. There were dark clouds in the sky. _Of course... I thought I knew Ivan… _His chest tightened. _No! How can I doubt Laxus?! _

"Makarov." That chilling voice. The guild master of Fairy Tail spun around to see Zeref approaching. "I hope you don't plan on hindering my quest to find my fiancée."

"If that was _really _your quest, maybe I wouldn't—"

"I don't think you understand… I _am _the Alvarez Empire. And the Alvarez Empire is what's best for Fiore."

"I know why you're really here," Makarov whispered.

"Then you should understand that nothing you do or say will stop me."

"_You _should understand that as mages of Fairy Tail we're stronger than you know—"

"Oh I _know_," Zeref smirked. "Invel, who is it we have in the dungeons right now…? Those three with the Fairy Tail guild marks?" Makarov's eyes widened.

"When—"

"I think they were the ones who helped Laxus Dreyar _kidnap_ Princess Hisui."

"You and I both know he didn't kidnap her," Makarov growled.

"Whatever you say…" Zeref shrugged. "Now you and I are going to make a deal. You will support me, you will support Fiore, and _maybe_ I will release your three little guild members one and a time and in one piece."

Makarov gritted his teeth. "I need to think."

"Of course," Zeref waved his hand, "Go home. As long as you don't do anything to oppose me… I'll consider it a deal."

As Makarov left, Zeref let out a soft sigh. "Perfect."

"Your majesty," Invel murmured, "Why did you not just bargain for Fairy Heart with those three?"

"He would never have agreed to it. They would have stormed Crocus to rescue them before handing over Fairy Heart. Besides, without the Princess, Fairy Heart is useless to me…."

* * *

When Hisui woke up it was to wide purple eyes at her bedside stand. She blinked, the eyes blinked, and then a bright smile. "Aw! You're awake!" Her head ached, she slowly sat up, trying to remember where she was… The little girl at her bedside clapped her little hands. "You've been sleeping for a long, _long _time. Mama and Daddy said I shouldn't bother you…" her eyes widened. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Hisui shook her head. "Where… am I?"

"Fairy Tail!" The little girl giggled. "Did you forget?"

"Fairy Tail…"

Laxus's guild. That's right… She remembered the mark on the flag above the building—the same one he had marked on his skin—she remembered Erza… and Mira…

"And… who are you…?" Hisui asked.

"My name is Asuka!" The little girl beamed. "And your name is Hisui. You're friends with Laxus, right? What's Laxus like at the palace?"

"Laxus… at the palace…?" Hisui frowned. Her head was still all foggy. Thinking of the palace and Laxus made her think of the gardens. She could see the midday sun shining down on the paths. She had been mad at her father for some reason and had wanted to be alone. She had raced through the garden but he had caught up with her, hand reaching out and grasping hers.

_"Princess?" _

_ "Leave me alone!" _

_ "Hey…" _That crooked smile… _"Let's go to our place, huh?" _Branch after branch, he led the way up the old tree, taking her hand and gently helping her after him—even in her dress. They sat together on that high branch, looking out over Crocus. _"It's going to be okay." _He would say. He would have no idea why she was angry, but he'd say it anyway. _"It's going to be okay." _

"He's kind." She whispered, then laughed a little, remembering how he always refused to leave her side, "Sometimes _annoying_. But… soft."

"Soft?" Asuka frowned.

"Gentle."

"That doesn't sound like Laxus at all."

"How do you know that isn't how he actually is?" Hisui frowned.

"Maybe he just _likes _you a lot," Asuka giggled. "Do you _like _him? Are you going to get married?"

"W-what?" Hisui felt her face flush. "What do you know about getting married?!"

"Mama and Daddy liked each other a _lot _before they got married," Asuka said, "Well, are you? Are you and Laxus going to get married?"

A soft noise alerted Hisui to someone standing in the doorway. She glanced up quickly to see Laxus leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed—his hair wet as if he'd just come from taking a bath.

A smile tugged at his lips, "Well, Princess? Are we going to get married?"

She felt her neck and face go hot, as she glanced back down at Asuka's eager expression. "W-well, it's nothing like that… L-Laxus and I are just friends!"

Asuka looked skeptical. Laxus's smile dropped away.

"Erza told me to bring you these," he said, suddenly all serious. "Some clean clothes." He held out the stack of neatly folded clothes, and then gently set them on the edge of the bed she knew he had slept in. "Mira's making breakfast. She'll be up with it in a minute. Asuka."

The little girl jumped. "Uh-huh?"

"Let's leave her alone to change, okay?"

"Goodbye, Hisui!" Asuka waved as she followed Laxus out.

It was a simple dress—some sort of plain fabric, maybe cotton?—pale red, with a belt. The sleeves were a little short… A pair of wool socks, and some short boots. As she pulled the dress over her shoulders, her necklace with her silver key slipped and cool metal pressed against her skin. She paused, taking the key in her hands, tears filling her eyes.

_Last night I told Laxus I'd fight Zeref, but I'm useless. I can't even summon a simple spirit like Canis Minor… _She bit her lip hard, anger surging through her. _No, I'll get stronger! I'll become a real mage! _She pulled the rest of her clothes on, and tied her hair back, glancing at herself in the little mirror at the end of a dresser on the far end of the room. She looked so different—tired or sick. She was pale, that was for sure. At least she was clean. She tried to smile at her reflection, but it ended up only looking like a grimace in the mirror.

There was a soft rap on the door and Mirajane slipped in with another tray of food. "Some breakfast for you, dear!" She said cheerfully. She set the tray down on Hisui's bedside table. "Why don't you come eat. That color looks lovely on you!" She couldn't muster up another smile, but she nodded as she sat on the edge of her bed to eat her food.

"Thank you."

* * *

A day passed. Hisui was left alone most of the day. Asuka came in once more but her parents quickly ushered out with sheepish smiles. Laxus didn't come to visit her again until evening. He thought she was asleep, but she watched him pace back and forth for an hour, before he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, clutched his shoulder with his other hand like he had an ache—tattoos visible in the pale light of the moon, twisting over his broad shoulder, across his chest. He let out a breath, glancing towards the window. "Where are you, Gramps?" Then he settled into the bed across from her. Her vision blurred with sleepiness, and she fell into meaningless dreams before his breathing had evened away into rest.

The next morning Hisui spent her time helping Mirajane behind the counter at the bar. She wanted time to pass, wanted to help all these kind people who were helping her. She washed dishes most of the day—her fingers wrinkling like prunes. But she thought. She thought about how she was going to fight Zeref—she thought about how she had to get stronger. She was just thinking of finding Laxus and asking him to teach her magic when the doors of the guildhall swung open and the familiar figure of Master Makarov stepped in. Jovial shouts of welcome echoed across the walls, but Makarov didn't look very happy. He looked tired.

Hisui was frozen behind the counter, mug in hand, and soaked washcloth in the other. She had known Master Makarov since she was a little girl, when he had come to the palace to visit her father—sometimes with Laxus. Before Hisui knew what she was doing, she was dropping the washcloth and mug back into the suds and rushing around the bar, falling to her knees in front of the old man and pulling him into a hug. Maybe it was a familiar face. Maybe it was that he knew her father. Maybe it was he was Laxus's grandfather. She didn't know why. But she had never been so relieved to see him.

"Hisui," he said. "You're here. You're safe." His shoulders relaxed, relieved. "Where's Laxus."

"I'm here." Laxus took the last step down the stairs, arms crossed. The old man relaxed, even more, letting out a deep sigh.

"You're both safe… You're both safe."

* * *

Laxus leaned back against the wall of the small office space. Books and quills scattered the desk, unkept shelves were practically drowning in papers and old tomes. Makarov had his head in his hands.

"So… it's just like I thought it would be," Laxus murmured. "He's blaming the King's death on me."

"Not directly," Makarov said. "But people are talking."

"I _kidnapped _the Princess. If that's the case, why isn't there a ransom note?"

"People will believe what they're told these days. Even the other guild masters. The old man gritted his teeth."

"I haven't always gotten along with Jellal, but I find it hard to believe that he's happy about the Emperor's presence in the city. Anyone could tell that bastard's got some dark magic about him." Laxus whispered, shuddering. He could still see Zeref dancing with Hisui and it made him sick to his stomach.

"I tried to warm Toma," Makarov groaned, "Time and time again I tried to warn him. But he wouldn't listen."

They fell into a short silence. Laxus knew his grandfather was grieving. He had been friends with the king, and… just thinking about the fact that Toma was dead made Laxus's heart ache. "What are we going to do, Laxus?"

"For now we need to keep quiet," Laxus said, standing up straight, arms crossed.

"Zeref will find out we're hiding Hisui eventually."

"No, he won't," Laxus shook his head. "I'll leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who killed the king, right? I'll leave. I'll draw their attention away from you. Just…" He hesitated, each word making his heart ache even more. His chest so tight it felt like he couldn't breathe. "Please, Gramps, _please _keep her safe."

"Laxus—"

"Please."

Makarov let out a resigned sigh. "You won't change your mind."

"No," Laxus glanced over at the old man, "It's my duty… to protect her."

"This is only a temporary solution…" Makarov warned.

"Until I find a permanent one," Laxus replied.

"When will you leave?"

Laxus reached for the doorknob of the old office. "Tomorrow morning, before dawn."

He slipped out before his grandfather could say another word. Hisui was standing in the hall just outside the door. Her green eyes were full of worry.

"Laxus!" She whispered, "Is everything okay? What about the capital—"

"Everything's fine," he said. It was automatic and it came out of his mouth before he could stop it and she _knew_ he was lying. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, to hold her close, to _assure _her with all his being that _everything was going to be alright_. But instead, he turned away.

"W-wait, Laxus!" She reached out, small hand grasping his, fingers entwined… He looked over his shoulder, orange eyes meeting forest green. "P-please. What can I do to help?"

He hesitated and then turned to face her, hesitating before he gently cupped her chin. "Please," he whispered, "Find a way to live, Hisui. Live and be free."


	5. Cliff

_What was that about? _Hisui's heart was racing, she could still feel Laxus's hand on her cheek, her skin warm from his touch. _What in the world? _Why did she suddenly feel this way? The earnestness in his eyes, there was some sort of pain there, she couldn't tell what it was. _Maybe I should just sleep on it… _She was feeling dizzy.

"Hisui?" A gentle hand took her elbow, holding her up. Hisui glanced over to Mirajane's blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Just… Laxus…"

"He just needs time," she laughed a little. _Of course. _Mirajane grew up with Laxus. A twinge of jealousy touched Hisui's heart.

"What was he like when he was little?" Hisui whispered, as Mira led her downstairs and helped her sit at the bar.

"Laxus when he was little?" She mused, pouring Hisui a glass of water. "That's a good question. He was _adorable._ But he was… well… his father…"

Before the young woman could continue there was a commotion at the doors to the guildhall. Mira glanced up, and her eyes widened, her face going pale. "F-Freed?!" She almost dropped a glass, stumbling around the counter. Hisui spun around to see the doors swing open, and standing in the doorway was one of Laxus's teammates, Freed Justine, covered in _blood_… beaten and bruised… his hair disheveled. "F-Freed!" Mira's shaking hands grasping hold of his bloody coat, pulling him into her arms. The guild burst into noise as everyone began talking at once.

_Who did this? Who did this? _But Hisui knew who did it. Hisui _knew_. "Zeref…"

The panic that followed was too much. "Mira!" Hisui followed after the pale-haired mage as she helped Freed upstairs. "Mira, please let me help." _This is my fault. This is all my fault. _She felt sick to her stomach. Mira paused at the top of the stairs, her cheek smeared with blood, tears in her blue eyes. She nodded. And that was all Hisui needed. The Princess followed Mira to the infirmary, where Freed was laid on an extra bed. He let out a groan of pain as she helped him down.

"Freed, we need to take this off," she whispered, quickly unbuttoning his tattered coat. He let out a spluttering cough, reaching out with bloody fingers to grasp her hand. She paused, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. Tears rolled down Mira's cheeks. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. The door burst open and Erza came rushing in with water and cloth.

"Hisui! Grab the bandages and first aid kit from that closet over there."

"R-right!"

Everything went by too fast. Everyone in the guild must have filtered through that room, wondering how to help—wondering if Freed would be okay. Mira usually shooed them away—but Hisui was there the whole time. And once Freed was bandaged, and sleeping Mira finally let out a shaky sob.

"M-Mira…" Hisui frowned. "Are you okay?" She reached out hesitantly, gently setting a hand on the mage's shoulder.

The young woman nodded, letting out a breath, "I'm sorry… It's just…"

"You care about him," Hisui whispered.

"Well… we care about each other in the guild. We're like a family…"

"No," Hisui shook her head, "You _care _about him."

Mira glanced back to Laxus's friend and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Y-yes. I do. I've never seen him like this… who… who would do this?"

_It's my fault. _This whole guild was like a family. And… _they've cared for me since Laxus has brought me here. They're involved now. In everything that Zeref has done, and _will_ do. _Her heart was hammering in her chest as she watched Mira lean over and press a tender kiss to Freed's cheek. _I have to protect them. _And the only way to protect them… _Is to leave. _Zeref was after her, right? She stood. _I have to leave the guild, draw him away from here, keep them safe. _

She stood, determined now. There was only one thing to do and she wasn't going to let anything stop her, but as she reached for the door she froze. _Laxus… _

She was so conflicted, millions of different thoughts swirling through her mind. She knew she couldn't survive on her own, certainly couldn't fight Zeref on her own. But how could she ask Laxus… how could she ask him to come with her? He had only been doing his duty… and now he was _home_. _How can I take him away from that?_ How could she ask him… to sacrifice _everything _for her? She slipped out into the hall, bare feet padding across hardwood floor, before coming to the conclusion: He deserved to know her plans—to know that she was leaving. Now, there was just the matter of finding him.

_Makarov will know. _She crossed the floor to the little office, and knocked on the door before pulling it open. Makarov glanced up from his desk—dark circles under his eyes. There was anxiety there—worry.

"S-sorry!" She whispered, as if she were interrupting something. "I was just… looking for Laxus…"

"What time is it? Has the sun risen…?" Makarov breathed. Hisui frowned, fingers tightening on the doorknob.

"It was just getting light, yes—"

"He's gone."

She froze, staring into Makarov's dark eyes. "What… what do you—"

"He's leaving Fairy Tail," the old man choked back tears, "To lead Zeref's troops away from us."

"No…" She shook her head, backing out of the office, hands balled into fists. "No… without saying goodbye? He wouldn't… he _can't_—" And she was gone, racing down the stairs to the main part of the guild, bare feet pounding on wood floors, slipping out into the gray morning. It was beginning to sprinkle, as she ran through cobblestone streets of a town that was just beginning to wake up… the clouds were growing darker. _Laxus! Laxus! _She stumbled, barely catching herself as the rain started coming down harder.

"La-Laxus!" She gasped. Over the bridges of the canals, past houses and market stalls, to the main gates of the city… There he was just outside… That familiar fur coat… bag slung over his shoulder. It was pouring now, her bare feet splashing through soaked cobblestones to reach him. The roll of thunder sounded above. "Laxus!" She screamed, and he spun around.

"Princess!" For a moment they stood still, in the pouring rain. A flash of lightning lit up his face, his expression tortured… his orange eyes wide with conflicting emotions.

"Where are you going?" Hisui whispered. She thought she saw pain flicker across his face, like a grimace, but it quickly faded away to resolve.

"I'm doing what I have to do, to keep you safe. Zeref will be publicly blaming me for your father's death. Everyone will be looking for _me. _You'll be safe here with the guild—"

"I might be safe for a little while, but that's a _temporary _solution! If Zeref finds you without me, he'll come after the guild! I won't put that burden on these people—your _family,_ Laxus! They deserve safety. We should stay together! I'll go with you—"

"Like hell you will!" Laxus growled. "You wouldn't survive a day out there! You're safe here. The finest mages of Fiore—didn't I tell you that?"

"And _I _told you that I'm going to _fight_ Zeref!" Hisui was already soaked to her skin, hair sopping wet and dripping in her eyes.

"How the hell do you expect to do that?!" He snapped, lightning flashing behind him, wind picking up. He looked furious. Electricity was crackling in his hair, sparking across his teeth. "You can't even do _magic_!"

"I'll get _stronger_!" She said, "I'll _learn_ magic! I _will _do this! For my people! For all of you!"

"You need to stay _here_!" Laxus yelled, gesturing to Magnolia, "The night before your father died, I swore on my _grave _I would protect you with my _life_. Let me do this for you…" He paused, breathing heavy, the electricity dying down, "…_Hisui_…" Her heart skipped a beat as his voice softened, orange eyes filled with pain. "Let me do this for you, Hisui… please…"

She shook her head. "No one's going to die anymore… I'm going with you. We'll do this _together. _I'm going to fight Zeref if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to fight him for Fiore, for Fairy Tail… for _you_." Tears filled her eyes, mixing with rain. She reached out, grasping his soaking wet coat, pulling him close. "But… I can't do it alone… I can't do it without you, Laxus! Give yourself to _me_!"

He closed his eyes, jaw clenched, rain still thundering down on them. "You don't get it…" he whispered, blinking down at her through the rain, thunder shaking the sky again, "I'm _already yours._ I always have been."

* * *

He led her back towards the guild, his coat—though it was wet on the outside—was still warm and he draped it over her soaking dress. She didn't say a word after what he'd said. It was probably for the best. _What the hell are you doing, Laxus?! _Her determined expression… those green eyes, jaw set… She knew what she wanted. _This is all wrong! I'm supposed to be well on my way out of Magnolia by now. _She wanted to fight Zeref. It was absolutely insane. But if anyone knew what to do next it would be Gramps. Besides, if she was coming with him she'd need to pack… some rations some clean clothes—a bedroll. He groaned internally. _I'm going to end up carrying most of that, aren't I? _At least until…

The flash of lightning had illuminated her hair, her eyes, the anger there… _"I'll get stronger!" _

_What am I going to do with you_? He was still so conflicted… His heart felt like it was being torn in two. _With or without you… _Both options seemed equally painful.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, pausing in the lightening rain, cheeks flushed.

"Gramps will know what to do," Laxus whispered, "But you need to change into something dry before you get sick." The guild was quiet this early in the morning. Mira was just coming down the stairs when they came back in, dripping on the floor.

"You two!" She gasped. "You're soaking wet!"

"Is Freed alright?" Hisui whispered, still holding Laxus's arm. _Freed! _Laxus bit his lip. _I should have checked in on him before I left…_

Mira's expression softened, "He's alright, but I can't say the same for you two. If you both stay in those clothes, you'll get sick!"

They were both ushered upstairs and left to change into dry clothes, hanging their wet things up to dry. When they met back in the hall, Laxus let out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay listen, if we're going to do this…" _That same look of determination I saw in the rain. _She was set on this, her resolve clear. "I'm going to ask Mira for some better clothes for you…" he frowned, glancing at her dress up and down, "And then we'll pack a bag. But first… Let's talk to Gramps."

The old man shot out of sleep the moment they stepped into his office, his eyes wide. "Laxus! I thought—" He glanced at Hisui, and understanding suddenly dawned on his features and he nodded, "Oh."

"Listen, His—the _Princess _is coming with me," Laxus said. "We'll draw Zeref's attention away from the guild."

"Laxus said… you might know what to do…" Hisui said.

"A-are you sure… you want to go?" Makarov frowned. "You'd be safe here."

"I'm _going_." Hisui clenched her fists, eyes full of fire. She stood like a queen before him, and Laxus had to take a step back, her resolve set in hard stone. She was beautiful. "But… I don't know where…"

Makarov was quiet for a minute, glancing between his grandson and the rightful Queen of Fiore. "I may have an idea. There's a guild I know… called Cait Shelter. It's further north from Clover Town, closer to the mountains. It's said there's a member in that guild who can see the future. Maybe they can tell you what path you should follow."

_A member of the guild… who can see the future? _He'd never heard of such a thing. But, then again, his grandfather was never wrong. He knew the guilds better than anyone.

Hisui nodded, reaching out and grasping Laxus's sleeve. He met her green eyes, feeling like—for one moment he was lost in them. "You know I'll follow you anywhere."

She glanced back at Makarov. "Alright, we'll go there then."

* * *

_Mine. _Hisui glanced up at the back of Laxus's head as they moved through the hills. They were getting closer to the mountains now—Laxus figured they were only one or two more days away from Cait Shelter. _Mine. He said… he was… mine_. She clutched at the key around her neck. _"I'm already yours. I always have been." _She blinked, trying to shut out those words. He could mean anything more than… the fact that he was her bodyguard. _"I'm already yours." _

She gritted her teeth. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. _What are these feelings?! _It was no time to be getting wrapped up in something like this.

Laxus paused, turning to face her. "Are you tired?"

"N-no," she shook her head. "I'm fine."

"This climb is starting to get more strenuous. It's okay if you need to rest."

"I said—" But before she could continue, Laxus pressed a hand to her mouth. She glared up at him. _What—?! _But his expression filled her with worry. He was _listening. _And then she heard it too—voices, and the unmistakable sound of marching feet.

_"After all… Irene did say they were somewhere in these hills. The sooner we find the thunderbeast and _kill_ him, the better. That brat of a princess won't have any choice but to come back to Crocus." _

_ "Do you… _ever_ stop talking?" _

"Hey look, there's someone up ahead."

Before Hisui could protest, Laxus shoved her into the bushes, hissing, "Stay put."

"B-but—"

"Not a _word_!"

"Ah…" Hisui could barely see their figures between the leaves of the bush, but she knew that voice—Ajeel Raml. He approached, followed by a young woman Hisui had never seen before, and a group of eight to ten Alvarez soldiers. "The thunderbeast." Laxus crossed his arms, Hisui tried to remain as still as possible, practically holding her breath.

"You," Laxus growled.

"We knew we'd find you somewhere up here," the woman purred.

"What are you doing with the Alvarez army, Minerva?"

"The Alvarez Empire is our ally, Dreyar," the woman—that must be Minerva—said. She tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "We're just working together to find the princess whom _you_ kidnapped."

_Kidnapped?! _Hisui bit her lip, hard. _Zeref is really spreading all these terrible lies about Laxus. _Laxus didn't answer. So Ajeel let out a breathy laugh.

"Alright, thunderbeast, the game's over. Where's the princess?"

Laxus let out a short laugh, "What in god's name makes you think I would answer that question."

"Hmm…" Minerva shrugged her shoulders. "You think you're _so _tough. I bet it wouldn't take much to _beat _it out of you."

Before Hisui knew what was happening, everyone began to move at once. Laxus's lightning bursts to life from his fists. The soldiers got into position. Ajeel was already using sand magic. _There are too many of them. _Laxus would be overwhelmed and she couldn't do _anything _about it. Minerva took a step back, behind the soldiers, and Laxus was distracted by Ajeel, whose attacks kept coming and coming. _I have to do something! _The archers were raising their bows, trying to aim without striking their leader. _I have to do something but what?_

The knives at the soldiers' legs… Minerva… She was raising her hand, magic energy gathering in her palm. Hisui followed her line of sight. _I have to… do something… _She leaped out of the brush, grabbing at one of the soldiers' knives, yanking it from its sheath.

"Hey!" At the yell, several arrows were let loose. Laxus let out a yell of pain, and Ajeel screamed but Hisui didn't move to stop. Before Minerva knew what was happening Hisui slammed into her, breaking her concentration—the knife cut deep into the mage's arm. And she let out a scream.

"You _bitch!" _

"It's the princess!" A soldier shouted. Hisui met Laxus's eyes across the way. Gold eyes… light fading… _No! _He stumbled backward. The cliff behind him—

"LAXUS!" But before she could run to him, Minerva grabbed her hair, yanking on it hard.

"You're not going _anywhere_," she seethed. Without even hesitating, Hisui tightened her grip on her knife, grabbed her hair and _cut_ with all her strength. She was running before Minerva could process. Running towards the cliff—but it was too late. Laxus stumbled backward, arrows protruding from his shoulder, blood seeping into his coat.

"LAXUS!" She caught his arm, just as he fell. _He's too heavy. _

"…let go…" he groaned, blood on his lips, "Let… me go…"

"No." She shook her head, "I will _never_ let you go. Never—"

"Get the princess, you idiots!" Ajeel screamed. They were slipping.

"Let _go_ of me, _Hisui_!" Laxus breathed. _No… no…_ And then they were falling.

"MINERVA! CATCH THEM! CATCH THEM-!"

And then silence. Falling… falling… falling…


	6. Vision

"What the hell was that?!" Ajeel screamed, grabbing Minerva's shoulder. "Your _magic_ could have _caught _them!" Minerva stared at the cliff where the couple had vanished, her hand still clenched around Hisui's green hair. She was shaking. _Her face… her face… _She had never seen a look so determined—there had been fire in that woman's eyes. _Is this right?_

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Ajeel snapped, "What the hell are we going to tell the emperor? You just _killed_ them!"

"…killed…?" Minerva whispered.

"Yeah, killed, you crazy—"

Minerva stood suddenly, clutching Hisui's hair. "Let me deal with the emperor," she snapped.

"Fine with me," Ajeel shrugged his shoulders, "_You're _the one who screwed this one up."

Minerva offered him a snarl, "I told you. I'll take care of it."

* * *

Hisui blinked awake in an unfamiliar room on a little futon. She felt nauseous… her whole body ached… _What… where am I? _What happened…? she couldn't remember. She felt nauseous. Then she remembered, and she sat up, making herself dizzy. "L-Laxus!"

"Oh!" The new voice surprised her, and she spun around to meet wide, dark brown eyes. A girl? A young girl with long dark blue hair. She didn't know her. "You're awake!"

"Where's Laxus?" Hisui gasped, her throat dry.

"The man?" The girl frowned. "He's sleeping."

"He's alright…" Hisui breathed.

"Well…" The little girl's expression fell, "He's _trying _to recover. But he was badly off. He broke your fall. Thankfully you both hit the lake, otherwise things would be much worse." Tears filled the girl's brown eyes. "I'm sorry! If my magic was better I would have been able to heal his wounds—but I could only heal the cracked ribs and…"

"But he's alive," Hisui whispered. "He… he has a chance?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded.

"That's all that matters," Hisui whispered. "What's your name?"

"W-Wendy," The girl smiled a little. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hisui. Wh-where are we?"

Wendy beamed up at her, "You're safe! This is Cait Shelter!"

"Cait Shelter!" Hisui gasped. "How did you find us?"

"I was looking for some healing herbs and I saw the two of you at the edge of the lake!" Wendy said. "I was able to get other members of the guild to come help me bring you back here where we could make sure you were safe."

"We were on our way here," Hisui explained, "So it's very lucky… C-can I see Laxus? I need to make sure he's alright, with my own eyes."

"If you're steady on your feet. Come with me." Wendy helped Hisui stand—every muscle in her body was sore—and led her out into a narrow hall. Just across the way the door was ajar, and the room was dark, but Hisui could see Laxus's form on his own futon. Wendy gently helped Hisui kneel by his side. He was damp with sweat, shirtless—bandages wrapping around his shoulder where Hisui knew the arrows pierced his skin. His chest was rising and falling like he was working too hard to breathe.

"Is he alright?!" She whispered, reaching out to press a hand to his forehead. He was _hot_ to the touch. Too hot.

"He needs time and rest," Wendy said.

"Laxus…" Hisui whispered, gently taking his hand. "We made it… _please_… wake up."

Wendy watched her curiously, and her eyes lit up, "Is he your husband?"

"W-what?!" Hisui felt her cheeks go hot. It had begun to feel so natural to hold his hand—she hadn't even thought of the implications. _Laxus… my husband? _She remembered one day in the garden he has asked her…

_"Don't you think you should marry someone you love?" _She had glanced up from her textbooks with wide eyes.

_"I have a duty to Fiore, as its future queen." _

Now, staring down at him, her heart ached. _Do I even know what love is? _And what had he been asking her back then? What had he meant to imply? _Are you… in love with someone, Laxus? _

"I'm sorry," Wendy was saying, "You were saying his name in your sleep… so I just assumed…"

_I was saying his name… _She shook her head. _What is wrong with me? I can't think about that sort of thing right now. _"Wendy," Hisui said, "May I speak to your guild master? It's very important."

* * *

"Are you Master Roubaul?" Hisui whispered. They stood in the main guildhall. The old man smiled a little.

"Yes, that's me. Why don't you sit?" He gestured to the stool across from him, and she sat slowly, pulling the warm shawl they had provided close around her shoulders. "I believe I know who _you_ are." The old guild master said, "Princess Hisui."

Hisui blinked, staring into the Master's eyes. He seemed so wise and calm. "I know what happened at the palace. Not everyone does. But… we saw it just before… there was no time to send warning. I'm terribly sorry for all you've gone through…" He gently set his hand on hers and Hisui's eyes filled with tears.

"A-and everything I'm putting Laxus through…"

"It's going to be alright. I know you're here because of our member who can see the future."

"Y-yes! Laxus and I hope that maybe your seer can tell us where… where we should go next…"

"You've met Wendy. The seer in our guild is a friend of hers—Carla."

"Oh! Can I talk to her, is she able to tell me right away-?"

"Carla's gift doesn't quite work like that," Roubaul said. "It's not on command. Carla's visions come when she's meant to have them."

"They… they have to have a trigger, right? What if I just talk to her and explain the situation. Maybe she'll have a vision of sorts."

"You can certainly try, but first why don't you try and recover? You and Laxus Dreyar both…"

"His been asleep for so long," Hisui breathed, "He has a fever… his wounds…"

"In Wendy's hands he'll be alright, Princess," the guild master gently patted her hands. "He'll be alright. I promise you that. I'll see if I can find Carla for you to talk to, but it's late. Try and get some more sleep, dear." Hisui nodded, slowly standing, she was exhausted. How was that possible after sleeping all day? She headed towards the back of the guildhall where the little guest rooms were, and paused in front of Laxus's room.

She hesitated, reaching out and pressing her palm to his door, but just at the small touch the door swung open. "Laxus?" She whispered. Her eyes widened as light from the hall fell on his futon. It was _empty_. Panic bubbled up in her chest. _Laxus?! He shouldn't be out of bed! _

She spun around, back towards the guildhall, but Laxus was no where to be seen. It was dark, the moon was just coming out. She held the shawl close around her. _Maybe he was confused_…? He couldn't have gone far. She dashed out, through crowds of people, into the little town. Some of the houses were lit up, other dark as people got ready for sleep. Beyond the houses were the mountains and forests where they must have fallen. Laxus wasn't in the town. She began to realize as she searched behind every little house. Cait Shelter's home was a small village really—there weren't very many places to hide.

_He's out in the woods. _She took in a breath, dashing towards the forest. She was still exhausted and bruised from her fall but she was scared. _Laxus could be out there. Delirious… _She paused at the edge of the forest. It was dark. The village was just behind her in the hills. The forest was shaded, not even moonlight could penetrate. _Laxus is in there?_ The trees seemed to close in around her. She felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. How would she see to find her way to him? Something rustled in the brush near by and she froze. _Something's out there… _

"Hisui?" She jumped, and turned to her left, her cheeks flushed.

"Laxus?!"

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. He didn't look very steady on his feet. He leaned against an old tree, his eyes looked tired, his bandages were disheveled.

"I think the question should be _what are you doing out of bed_?!" Hisui gasped. "You have a fever! You're _sick_! You should be resting!" She took a step towards him, hands balled into fists. "You should be resting, Laxus!"

"I'm fine—besides, I had to go out and find this." He held up his coat.

"Your stupid coat?! That's what you went out to get?! Are you crazy? You could get seriously hurt! You could make things worse—all for a stupid coat."

"_Stupid_?" Laxus laughed. "I thought you liked my coat. I thought it reminded you of _me_?" That teasing… she hadn't seen it since before Zeref, and despite it being absolutely annoying, it made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks flush as if she had a fever of her own. _Fever! _

"Let me feel your…" she trailed off, closing the distance between them so she could press her hand to his forehead, standing on her tiptoes. He was hot to the touch. "You're still burning up! What are you trying to do, kill yourself?"

His expression softened and he cupped her cheek with his warm hand, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers, their noses touching. "Would… that make you sad? If I died…?"

She savored his warmth for a minute… wondering… _What would it be like if I just…closed this distance? _She reached up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing his jaw. _What would it be like…? _His gold eyes… She shook away those thoughts and pulled away, lack of his warmth leaving her feeling cold and alone. "You need to get back to the guild. You shouldn't have gotten out of bed at all." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the guild.

"I'm fine, I promise."

"You're delusional," she huffed, "You have a very high fever. You need rest."

She pulled him back through the little village and into the guildhall, bumping into Wendy in the hallway. "There you are!" The little girl put on her best angry face, crossing her arms, "What are you doing out of bed?!"

"I'm taking him back now," Hisui frowned. "He went out to find his coat."

"You could have died!"

"That's what _I _told him," She pulled him back into his little guest room, to his futon. He stumbled once, and Hisui caught him—hand firm against his chest. "Careful," she whispered. His heart was pounding under her hand. Her cheeks flushed. "Lay down. You're going to make things worse."

"Fine, Fine." He groaned as she helped him down to his futon. "You're too _bossy_."

"You're too _stubborn_," Hisui said, tapping his nose. "Lay down." He let out a deep sigh, and lay back, reaching up to touch her short-cropped hair.

"…your hair…"

"It's fine," she murmured from where she knelt next to his futon, "…To keep you safe." She leaned into his touch, then took his hand and set it on his chest. "Sleep, Laxus." He nodded, closing his eyes, letting out another deep sigh. Hisui hesitated, and then leaned over, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his forehead. _Goodnight_…

* * *

It had been several days since they had arrived at Cait Shelter. Laxus was making quick recovery, but Hisui had seen the terrible wounds at his shoulder. She had walked in when Wendy was changing his bandages. His fever had gone down, but his face was still flushed, his ribs bruised—his shoulder… Looking at it made her sick.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "Princess, I'm fine."

On the sixth day after they first woke up at Cait Shelter, Carla—Wendy's friend—had a vision. Hisui only heard of it after she woke up too _late_. Laxus was standing in the doorway.

"Wendy's cat-friend had a vision. She refused to talk about it until you were awake."

Hisui was out of bed in an instant, racing towards the main guildhall without bothering to change out of her nightgown. The exceed was sitting at one of the little tables, next to Wendy. Hisui rushed to her side, sitting across from her. Laxus was skeptical, standing behind her—his arms crossed.

"You had a vision, Carla?" Hisui whispered. The white exceed glanced up, dark eyes wide.

"Yes! About the past…"

"The past?" Hisui frowned, "How is that supposed to help me?"

"Long ago, four dragons—white, black, gray, and red—defeated the dark wizard Zeref and sent him away from Ishgar, protecting the people here. To assure the safety of Ishgar they trained four human children to become _dragon slayers_—warriors with the power of dragons in their hearts: light, shadow, iron, and fire. These four dragon slayers must be found and brought together if you want to defeat Zeref once more and bring peace to the kingdom of Fiore at last."

Hisui was quiet, Laxus scoffed behind her, crossing his arms. "Dragon slayers trained by dragons?" He snorted.

"First generation dragon slayers," Master Roubaul mused. "That's… never been heard of…"

"Of course, it hasn't been heard of!" Laxus snapped. "It's impossible!"

"Laxus," Hisui breathed, but he was already turning around to storm out—shaking his head. "Laxus!"

"Hisui," the guildmaster gently took her hand, "You need to find these dragon slayers. They can help you." Hisui glanced towards where Laxus had disappeared outside the guild doors. "Go talk to him."

She stood, rushing to meet him. He was standing outside in warm light of morning, staring up at the clouds drifting by. She could tell he was irritated. There were sparks dancing off his skin, and his hair was standing on end.

"Laxus…" She reached out to touch his arm. He turned.

"Dragon slayers trained by dragons?" He snapped. "There's no such thing anymore! First Generation dragon slayers are things of the past. We came here for answers, and it turns out it was all pointless."

"Laxus… _you're _a dragon slayer."

"I'm a _second generation _dragon slayer." He turned to face her. "The only reason I have this magic… the only reason I have this… is because my _father_—" His face was overcome with sudden anger. His jaw tightened. "It doesn't matter." He was hurting. She could see it in his eyes.

"It _does_ matter," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. She reached out and gently pulled him into her embrace. He tensed, but rested his head against her shoulder, taking in a deep breath. His exhale tickling her skin. "We came all this way. And what if Carla is right? We should at least put some thought into it, don't you think? Even you can't deny there _used _to be first generation dragon slayers. Maybe there still are."

"You want to look for these dragon slayers," Laxus whispered, glancing up to look in her eyes.

"It's the only lead we've got right now," Hisui nodded. "Where else can we do?"

"Okay," he sighed, "Okay. If we know where to start, we'll go look for them. I promised you, didn't I?"

"Promised me?" Hisui murmured.

"I am yours, Hisui… I pledged to protect you no matter what. I'll go where you go."

* * *

They sat in Laxus's room: Carla, Master Roubaul, Laxus, Hisui, and Wendy. "Is there anything else you can tell us about these dragon slayers?" Laxus asked.

"So, you _do _plan to find them?" Roubaul asked. Hisui nodded.

"Right now it's our only option."

"There has been talk of a man with dragon-like powers not far from here. When he was a young boy he was part of a guild on the other side of these mountains, but something prompted him to leave the guild. No one is sure what convinced him to leave. For now, we're fairly certain he's in a small village up in the mountains."

"Do you know the path to get to this village?" Laxus frowned.

"Yes, we can show you the way," Roubaul nodded.

"We can leave tomorrow," Laxus glanced over at Hisui.

"That would be best."

"There is one thing," the guild master said, crossing his arms. "One thing you can do for us."

"Anything. After you helped us so much… what can we do for you?" Hisui asked.

The guild master let out a deep sigh, looking down at his hands. "I want you to take Carla and Wendy with you."


	7. Lessons

"W-what!" Wendy gasped, her eyes growing twice their normal size. "Go with them? W-why?!"

Roubaul let out a deep sigh, looking from Wendy, to Carla—who was sitting in Wendy's lap. "I didn't want to tell either of you this way. But I always hoped someone would come who could take you out to explore the world. I know it was always part of your dream, Wendy, to see the rest of Fiore."

"But… I can't just leave all of you!" Wendy gasped, hugging Carla. "The guild is my _home_!"

"Wendy," Roubaul whispered, "You came to this guild when you were very young. You probably don't remember very well."

"I…" Hisui could see Wendy try and remember, her little brows wrinkled in a frown. She bit her lip, "I remember some. I remember Jellal…"

"Please, all of you, listen to what I'm about to say, it's very important," the guildmaster said, resting his hands in his lap. "Wendy, you have been told that we are the descendants of the Nirvit, the people who built that legendary magic of Nirvana. But that is not true."

"W-what…" Wendy whispered.

"We _are _the Nirvit. It was I who 400 years ago built that legendary magic to end the wars that plagued this kingdom," Roubaul whispered.

Hisui felt Laxus tense beside her. "That's impossible," he whispered. "If that's true, where's Nirvana now?"

"Nirvana was a dangerous magic, it should _never _have been created." Roubaul whispered. "It caused my people to fight amongst themselves. Darkness rose up to balance light. Nirvana, which was once our greatest strength, became our greatest weakness. It was hell. We were all destroyed that day."

"But that's _impossible!" _Wendy gasped, tears in her eyes, "You're here! You're all here right now!"

"We killed each other until no one was left," Roubaul said. "I was the last survivor. I vowed that Nirvana would never again be used. I managed to destroy it. No one can use that terrible magic ever again. It has been three hundred some years since that terrible day…."

"This is crazy," Laxus mumbled, "This is almost as _crazy_ as the idea of dragons slayers being taught by _real dragons_—"

"Laxus!" Hisui whispered, "Shh!"

"How are you even here, old man?" Laxus said. "How is any of what you said possible?!"

"My physical body has long since perished," Roubaul murmured, his eyes never leaving Wendy and Carla. "I am what you might call a spectral. I wondered for so long why I was meant to stay here on this plane, while all my family and friends moved on…" His eyes met Hisui's. "I understand now that this was my destiny. To be here for this time—for Wendy… for Carla… for the Princess, the true _Queen_ of Fiore. Wendy you came to us when you were so young—I knew you were destined for great things. To be a part of this plan, to restore the Queen to her throne and peace to Fiore—that is _your _destiny. My part is done."

"What are you saying?!" Wendy gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. Hisui wanted to take the young girl and wrap her in her arms. This place was all she had, and now this guildmaster was taking it away from her?

"I am sorry for deceiving you," Roubaul said, reaching out and gently touching Wendy's shoulders. "But the members you grew up with here in the guild… they were illusions created by me. I wanted you to grow up happy, in a place that you loved. When that boy came with you in his arms… how could I turn down a request to keep you safe? You said Jellal was taking you to a guild. I gave you one. I only wanted you to grow up with a smile on your face…"

"This guild was created all for Wendy," Hisui whispered, leaning against Laxus, tears blurring her vision. Wendy was silent, hands balled into fists, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to hear that," she whispered. "It can't be true… it can't be true…"

"It is time for me to rest," Roubaul said, leaning back, letting out a breath. "Your future, my dears, has only just begun." His eyes met Hisui and Laxus again. "I leave Wendy and Carla in your hands."

"N-no, Master!" Wendy gasped. "Don't go! D…" She burst into tears as the old man slowly disappeared, "No…" Wendy whispered, kneeling on the floor, reaching out to the father she never had—and Hisui saw herself there… blood in the cracks of the stones, blood on her dress, the life in her father's eyes… fading slowly away. Hisui stood, dropping down to her knees next to the blue-haired girl, and pulling her into her arms.

Wendy clung to her like she was everything, sobbing into her shoulder. Hisui met Laxus's eyes over the little girl's shoulder. His expression one of disbelief, and shock. _It's going to be okay, Wendy… we'll take care of each other now. _

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" Laxus whispered. Hisui stood in the hall, hand on the door to Wendy's room. She bit her lip, and then glanced up into his orange eyes. "She's going to be okay. She's strong."

Laxus hesitated, before gently cupping her cheek, "Are _you_ alright?"

She was quiet, studying him—it had been a while since he'd asked her that… since she'd even asked herself. "I'm alright," she nodded. But he pulled her into his arms anyways and she wrapped her arms round his middle, pressing her face to his chest—breathing in his familiar scent.

"Roubaul left a note and a map. He believes there's a dragon slayer nearby, in a hidden village in the mountains near a place called White Pass. He's heard of it from travelers in the area. They say he is being protected there."

"We'll go there first then," Hisui whispered, but she didn't move to leave his embrace.

"Princess," he whispered. "We both need our rest… Will you be alright on your own?"

What was he suggesting? She felt her cheeks go hot, thinking about sleeping next to him made her feel warm all over. But… she felt safe in his arms… _What are you thinking? _She gently pulled away, "I'll be alright."

"I'll wake you up when it's time to go, okay?" He hesitated, and then gently set his hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest."

"Goodnight, Laxus."

* * *

Their journey led them further into the mountains. Laxus held the map, following the trail carefully. Hisui walked with Wendy. The girl had been so quiet since they'd left the guild only a couple days ago. She held Carla close in her arms, and a little bag slung over her shoulder. Hisui wanted to hold the girl until all her fears and worries washed away—like Laxus had done so many times for her in the short time since they'd left _her_ home.

"Wendy," Hisui whispered, gently touching the girl's shoulder. "I know you wanted to be part of a guild—I remember Roubaul saying something like that… Maybe after we find the first dragon slayer we can take you to Laxus's guild. It's wonderful there. Everyone is so nice—"

"I will stay with you," Wendy said, her eyes full of determination. Hisui blinked, almost stumbling as she walked.

"But—"

"I'm staying with you and Laxus. It's like Master said," she whispered, "We're family now—I'm meant to do this, to protect you and Laxus! I'll get stronger—my magic, you both know I can heal!" She squeezed Carla as she spoke, "And when I'm stronger I can heal you both if we're in danger!"

Laxus had paused at the top of the hill, his coat hanging off his shoulders—waiting for them. Hisui reached out and set her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "You're the bravest person I've ever met—braver than _me_, that's for sure."

Wendy threw her free arm around Hisui's waist, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for letting me come with you. I'll do the best I can."

* * *

Hisui blinked awake to the sound of birds. The sun hadn't fully come out yet. The sky was the dim gray of dawn. She found herself getting up earlier and earlier the more time they spent in the wilderness. She let herself lay still for some time, staring at the place where Laxus _had_ been laying close beside her. He had already rolled up his bedroll. She had fallen asleep the night before, watching him tend to the little fire they had, stirring it, dropping little bits of kindling in. _"What are you thinking about?" _

_"You_." He turned to face her, his orange eyes even deeper from the glow of the fire. Her heart started racing under that intense gaze. _"I'm worried," _he had murmured, turning away. _"Worried about all of this. About these dragon slayers. About Fiore. About… you_."

Now she slowly sat up, blinking away sleep. Laxus was standing kicking the coals out, and hiding away any sign of a camp. "Good," he said, when he saw her sitting up. "We need to leave, you should wake Wendy."

Hisui glanced over at the little girl, fast asleep with Carla in her arms. "Let her sleep a little while longer," she said, her heart aching for the girl.

"Princess…"

"There's something else we can do!" Hisui said, climbing to her feet, and tying up her split skirt to reveal the leggings underneath. The clothes Erza had gifted her were simple and practical.

"What are you doing?" Laxus frowned.

"I told you, I want to get stronger. Show me how to fight—with my fists!" She balled her hands into fists and held them up.

"No way." Laxus shook his head.

"Laxus!"

"No way. That's why _I'm _here—"

"And what happens if you're hurt, or we're separated? Please, Laxus! Teach me to _defend _myself."

He blinked, and then set down his bag. "Alright, fine. Come here." He led her a little ways away from camp so they wouldn't wake Wendy—but close enough that they could still see the girl sleeping. "I'll teach you some self-defense, okay?"

"Great! I'm ready." She held up her fists.

"No need for this," he smiled, gently taking her hands in his and lowering them. "Number one rule. Someone comes up and grabs you, you aim for the vulnerable spots, okay? Eyes, nose, throat, and groin. If people grab you there's several different ways to get out of it, and to fight back. I'll show you a few okay?"

"Yes!"

"Hit with your palms, your knees, and your elbows…" He gently took her arm and bent it at her elbow. "Tighten your muscles. Use your leg and core strength. When I come at you, swing your waist to hit me with both elbows, or whichever is free. You're going to want to aim for my face—my neck, my jaw, my nose. Okay?"

Now she wasn't so sure. She didn't feel strong at all, and Laxus was tall. And… he was… _Laxus_… if she swung with all her strength couldn't she end up hurting him?

Laxus took a step back, surveying her stance and then nodded, reaching forward to grab her arm. She did as he said, bending her arm, using her legs, swinging her elbow forward to hit him in the jaw. He blocked it with his other hand.

"You're pulling your punches." He shook his head. "Don't do that. Hit me with all you've got."

"I am hitting with all I've got!"

"No, you're _not_. Try again." Again, and again… He taught her a few more things—escaping from a "hug" from behind… escaping a headlock… and how to block, and give back, a punch…

"Princess, no. Swing your arm up like this, you're aiming for my throat. Try again."

"I did _exactly that_!" Hisui groaned.

"You're still pulling your punches!" Laxus snapped. "How do you expect to face anyone _really_ on the battlefield if you can't hit me?!"

"You're different—you're my _friend_! I know you won't hurt me!"

"Then pretend I'm _Zeref_ and take me _down!_" Laxus snapped. The words hit Hisui in the gut, and an anger she didn't realize she was harboring there suddenly burst free. She let out a yell of rage—that surprised even Laxus—dove forward, grabbing his legs with her arms, and using her weight to knock him off his balance. Laxus swayed, stumbling backwards… losing his footing… and then collapsed to the ground. Hisui toppled over on top of him.

They were so close, she could feel his breath against her cheek. She sat up slowly, hands pressed against his chest. They were both breathless. Her face was hot, and his bright red. _So close. _His hand gently pressed against her knee and his orange eyes were wide. He stared up at her in awe. "You… you did it…" he whispered, but his voice trailed off as she reached to cup his cheek, thumb brushing against his jaw. She leaned over him, resting her forehead against his, and closing her eyes, their noses brushing. _What would it be like to close this distance…? To just…? _

He leaned into her touch, letting out a soft breath. _Kiss him… _She tilted her head, nose brushing against his cheek. _Just kiss him. _She was so close… _No… Laxus… Laxus doesn't feel the same way. _

"Hisui?" Wendy's voice from the camp. Hisui sat up quickly, and rolled off him, hands shaking. _What in the world came over me?! _She felt hot all over. She had been so close to…._actually _kissing him… _What does that mean?! _She felt confused, conflicted. So many emotions making her head hurt, her chest tight. Laxus stood, almost in a daze, brushing leaves from his hair. Hisui watched him, hugging her knees, and dropping her head against her arms.

_Laxus… _How… how… did she feel about him, really? How had she _always_ felt about him? _How do you make me feel like this… all confused and… _

"Hisui? Are you alright?" Wendy was at her side. "Do you have a headache? I can help."

"No, I'm fine," Hisui smiled, glancing up at the girl. "I'm alright. Let's keep going, okay? I think we're almost to the village, right, Laxus?"

Laxus was pulling on his coat. He glanced over at her, blinking away a daze. "What? I—right. Yes. Almost there. According to the map." Hisui felt her face go hot again and she had to look away.

Wendy frowned, glancing between them, but then offered Hisui a smile. "Let's pack up our things! We're almost there!"

The mountain trail was starting to get very steep. Hisui could look out beyond the trees and see the valleys below. Somewhere, far, far down the mountain side was the abandoned guild Cait Shelter. "Are you alright?" Laxus's voice brought her back to reality as they continued to move up the rocky trail.

"I'm fine," she whispered, glancing away. She could still his breath on her cheek from that morning… the way he leaned into her touch... He was like static electricity—drawing her closer and closer. But at the same time… like a storm. Confusing, and blinding, and beautiful. When had she started to see him that way? Had she _always_ seen him in that way? _Maybe I shouldn't have asked him about self defense this morning. _If she hadn't maybe things wouldn't be so awkward.

Before she could take another step, Laxus swung out his hand, stopping her and Wendy both. Hisui glanced up to see electricity dancing off his hair, his jaw tight. "Someone…"

"W-what…" Hisui whispered.

"Someone's here."

The moment he said that footsteps sounded from behind them, and a deep voice whispered, "None of you move, you're surrounded."

Laxus spun around, raising his fist, but Hisui grabbed his arm, "Laxus, wait!"

Emerging from the forest around them, were men and women—dressed in simple clothes. They certainly weren't mages, but they held weapons in their hands—some with bows, some with clubs. Laxus's jaw was tight, his brow furrowed, but Hisui held onto his arm.

"You're the people of White Pass, aren't you?" She whispered.

The leader, a woman with short cut dark brown hair, glanced down at Hisui with narrowed eyes. "What do you know about White Pass?"

Laxus tensed next to her, but Hisui spoke before he could. "I was sent here by the Master of the guild Cait Shelter. I only want to speak to the one in your village whom they call _dragon slayer_."

The woman's brown eyes widened. "And _what_ do you know about that?!" She snapped.

"Please, I only want to talk to them—"

"We don't allow strangers in the village! How do we know you're not from Sabertooth?!"

Laxus jerked away from Hisui and yanked up his shirt, "This look like Sabertooth's guildmark to you?" Laxus's guildmark was on his ribs, just under his tattoos. Hisui glanced away, feeling her cheeks grow warm. _He didn't have to… _

"It's not _hard _to hide a guildmark—"

"Kaya!" Someone else was emerging form the woods, a young man—definitely not as tall as Laxus but with enough confidence for both of them. He had a mess of blond hair, a scar at his eyebrow. He offered them a smirk, setting his gloved hands on his hips. "Didn't you tell me a long time ago you knew royalty the moment you laid eyes on it?"

"W-what?!" the young woman, Kaya, spun around to look at the three travelers again. "No." She narrowed her eyes at Hisui, "You?!"

The young man nodded, "You're the Queen, aren't you? The Rightful Queen of Fiore—Hisui." He took a step towards her, reaching out for her shoulder, but Laxus was in motion instantly, wrapping an arm around Hisui and pulling her instinctively behind him—offering the young man a withering glare.

"Don't _touch_ her."

The young man narrowed his eyes at Laxus, "Who's this?" Then he took a step back, "You're a dragon slayer too…"

"Too?" Hisui whispered. "You're it! You're the dragon slayer I was told to find—trained by a dragon!"

"Princess," Sting smiled, offering her a bow, "My name is Sting Eucliffe. I'm the _White _Dragon." He offered her a smirk, crossing his arms, "A _first_ generation dragon slayer."


	8. Sting

"Welcome to White Pass Village," Sting swung his hand out gesturing to the little huts from where they stood in the village square. "It's not much but it's hidden, and it's quiet. Not many people know about this place."

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the young blond man. He wasn't sure he trusted that information—and he certainly didn't trust Sting Eucliffe. The way the dragon slayer looked at the princess… well it wasn't disturbing really, but it was an expression of awe and admiration and Laxus… Laxus didn't like it _at all_. It made his chest go tight, magic drawing to his hands. If Sting Eucliffe even so much as _touched _Laxus Dreyar's princess…

"Laxus! This way." Hisui reached out and took his arm. They were led towards the biggest hut in the center of the village. And old woman waited for them, with Kaya—the woman who had barred their entrance before—and another young woman Laxus hadn't seen before, with big brown eyes and pale blue hair.

"This is Ita, the leader of the village; Kaya, her granddaughter; and Yukino, my friend and partner in protecting this White Pass."

Kaya glanced over them again with narrowed eyes. "You don't look much like a princess," she said.

Ita didn't speak at first, old eyes locked with Hisui's, then her thin lips turned up in a smile. "Know your place, Kaya. This _is _Princess Hisui. Your majesty, welcome to White Pass."

"Thank you for your kindness," Hisui murmured. It had not been long since she had been bowed to, and called honorable names like _your majesty_. And yet, Laxus noted the faint blush on her cheeks. She was embarrassed?

"I will have Sting prepare the guest house for the three of you. You all probably need your rest after such a long journey. Then, once you are rested we will talk about… why you have come here." The old woman's eyes seemed to give away that she knew their purpose. Laxus gritted his teeth. Couldn't they get the talking done now? _It's dangerous to stay in one spot for too long. _But the expression on Hisui's face made him pause. She looked so relieved, and so tired… he was sure if he didn't steady her she would collapse. He reached out and gently rested his hand on her shoulder. Drawing her close. She let out a sigh, leaning against his side.

"Thank you… we can't possibly repay you enough for your kindness," she said.

"Do what you were meant to do, Princess," Ita said, expression stern. "Become _queen_. And that will be payment enough." Laxus relaxed a little. These people… they knew what Hisui was meant to do—take her rightful place as Queen of Fiore.

"The guest house is ready for you," Sting said, after speaking in hushed voices to another villager. "Follow me." Sting led them to a little hut on the edge of the village. "Here's where you can stay. In the morning there will be a trade market in the main square, and after that we'll serve a feast for lunch. Then we can talk about why you're here." He winked at Hisui and Laxus gritted his teeth—_Don't even look at her! _

It was late in the evening and the sun was setting. "We should get settled in to rest," Carla said from where she was in Wendy's arms. "The Princess looks like she's about ready to collapse."

Laxus glanced down at Hisui. She was resting against his shoulder again, eyes half-closed. "Come on, Princess…" He gently led her into the little hut. It was warm and cozy inside. Just enough room for two large beds. The floor was covered in warm furs, the beds piled with warm wool blankets and furs as well.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Laxus sighed. He didn't mind at all. The floor looked comfortable enough with the fur rugs. But Hisui was awake again almost instantly.

"No, that's alright, the beds are very large. I'll share with Wendy."

"Wendy has Carla, Princess. I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind."

"No, you take the bed. _I'll _sleep on the floor."

"Out of the question!" Laxus snapped, raising his voice. Wendy took a step back, sitting on one of the beds with a deep sigh.

"Then why don't you share with _me_?!" Hisui snapped. Laxus froze… eyes wide. _What…? Share with Hisui? _Just the thought of being that close to her made his heart race. He remembered falling asleep in her arms in the woods, waking up with her fingers in his hair… the faded scent of her perfume with each breath… _Could you handle that again, Laxus_?

"I'll sleep on the floor," he said firmly, "That's final."

"Fine." Hisui didn't argue anymore. She was too tired, he could tell she was fading. She dropped down onto the comfy bed, pulling the furs and wool up to her chin, eyes fluttering closed.

"Goodnight, Laxus," Wendy said from where she was buried under the blankets. "Please get some sleep."

The dragon slayer narrowed his eyes at the healer, but let out a deep sigh. "Fine." Before laying down across the rugs, and trying to let sleep come…

⁂

Hisui woke up long after the sun had set. The light was dim in the little hut. Crickets outside were chirping. Everything was still. She could see Wendy across from her in the other bed, arms wrapped tight around Carla, blankets up to their chins. They were both fast asleep. And Laxus… Laxus was on the floor. She leaned over so she could see him better. His eyes were wide open and he lay, blinking up at the ceiling.

"Laxus?" She whispered. He jumped, and orange eyes met her green.

"What are you doing awake?" he hissed.

"I could ask the same to you!" She said.

"I'm… keeping watch…" He responded lamely. She shook her head.

"That's not it. I know you too well…" She rolled over a little, to the wall her bed was pressed against, and patted the mattress. "Come sleep here."

"Princess—"

"Come up here, _now_." He must have seen the fire in her eyes because he nodded, and pulled himself up onto the bed, laying down beside her. She slipped into his arms, and it was like she fit perfectly there, she rested her head against his shoulder. She could hear his steady heartbeat. "What's bothering you…?"

"I'm… worried about you," he said, voice so quiet she could hardly hear him. "I'm worried about all of this… about the dragon slayer… how do we know we can trust him? First generation dragon slayers, Princess, they…"

"I trust him," Hisui whispered. "I can see his eyes. He's honest. The people here mean well. Besides, you heard what Carla said about the dragon slayers. They were meant to protect Ishgar. Sting has been trained for this." He didn't look so sure—orange eyes filled with doubt. Hisui shook her head.

"Laxus… no matter what happens, we have each other, right? We're going to get through this, together. Please try and get some sleep. Tomorrow we can talk to Sting and Ita."

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Laxus blurted out, gold eyes narrowed.

"W-what?" Hisui gasped, cheeks growing hot. "W-what do you mean?!"

"I… don't like the way he looks at you, that's all," Laxus turned his gaze away from her, towards Wendy, so she couldn't see his expression.

"Get some sleep, _thunderbeast_," Hisui laughed. She pulled the blankets over them and held him close, his warmth lulling her off to sleep.

⁂

The trading market Sting had mentioned the day before was in full-swing when Hisui woke up. Laxus was shockingly still fast asleep when she blinked awake, his body turned towards hers, his shoulders rising and falling in a steady, gentle rhythm.

Hisui carefully climbed over his legs to leave the hut and see what the market was all about. Laxus deserved some rest anyways. She spotted Wendy almost instantly, at a stall in the square that was covered in herbs and other healing medicines.

"Good morning!" Carla said, "Did you sleep well, Princess."

Wendy's cheeks flushed red, "She's just… asking… she's just asking about your sleep…. Not anything else—"

Hisui flushed, looking away. "Yes. I slept fine, thank you." She laughed a little at the little girl's stuttering. "Laxus didn't. Which is why I'm letting him sleep in a little."

Wendy's eyes lit up, "Maybe I can find him something to help with insomnia!" She turned back to the herbal table, and Hisui found herself surveying the other market stalls. There were a lot for a little village. It looked like lots of the stalls had things that came outside of the village from larger cities throughout the kingdom.

Most people were trading for items, Hisui didn't have much to trade besides the clothes she wore. She felt no harm in looking at all the things they had to trade. Most of the stalls were full of handy items the villagers might need: fabrics, tools, seeds for planting… but one of the stalls caught her eye. _Magic items? _She was surprised to see things like this here. She was drawn to the stand almost instantly. She moved towards the little stall in almost a trance. Looking at all the little items the shopkeeper had set up.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" The woman smiled. "They're straight from Crocus."

_Crocus… _These things were from home. Hisui clutched at the key on her necklace, and the shopkeeper's eyes lit up.

"You're a celestial mage?"

"I… I have trained a little, but I'm not really a mage ye—"

Before she could finish the shopkeeper ducked below and fished something out of her supplies, laying two beautiful little boxes in front of her. "I have two keys for sale."

"Two…" Hisui blinked, staring at the boxes engraved with stars. _Celestial spirits! _She clutched the key on her necklace tighter than before. So many thoughts rushed through her head. _I haven't even managed to summon Canis Minor. How do I expect to be able to summon one of these spirits? It will take much more magic power than—_

"Ooh! You have some keys today!" the girl from last night was suddenly at Hisui's side. Sting had said her name… what was it again? Yukino… "Oh! Hisui. Good morning!"

"Are you a mage?" Hisui asked, studying the young woman closely. She was about Hisui's age—with short-cropped pale hair, and beautiful brown eyes.

She offered Hisui a little smile and a nod. "Yes! I am! Were you looking at these keys?" She gestured to the boxes. Hisui glanced down at them again, she was bubbling with excitement, but..

"I've only had a little training in magic," she said. "I want to get better..." She trailed off. She wasn't sure she should say why in public like this.

"Sting told me why you're here." Yukino said. "He said he's trained since he was young so that he could defend this kingdom. You want to learn magic for the same reason, right?"

Hisui nodded, her eye never once leaving Yukino's/

"Well you're in luck," Yukino beamed, "Because I am a celestial mage as well. And _I _can teach you!"

Hisui blinked, eyes wide. "W-what?!"

"I'll teach you how to summon spirits and how to use keys."

"B-but… we won't be staying here!" Hisui whispered.

"I know," Yukino smiled. Her expression was so kind and gentle. "But that's okay, I know why you're here. I'll come with you all. I would never let Sting go alone."

"You… you really mean it?!" Hisui gasped, clasping her hand together. "You'll teach me celestial magic?!"

"As best as I can," Yukino nodded. "But first you need some keys besides… she blinked at the key that hung around Hisui's neck. "Canis minor."

Hisui flushed, and nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"What are these two?" Yukino beamed, eagerly opening one of the boxes.

The first box had a silver key, simple like Canis Minor's. The image on the top of a key was a black silhouette of a large crow. "Corvus!" Hisui breathed.

"You know him?" Yukino smiled. "You _have _done your research.

"Corvus is supposed to be very good at solving puzzles and riddles." Hisui said.

"I do think I remember reading that somewhere… And what about this one…" She flipped open the other little box to reveal a silver key depicting a snake with nine heads branching off from the body. "Hydra!" Yukino gasped.

Hydra was a warrior. Hisui knew he fought with claws and some sort of poison… If she was going to get stronger—if she was going to fight Zeref—she would need Hydra and other spirits who could fight like him.

"These are both very powerful spirits, Hisui. You should get them!"

"You… don't want them?"

"I have my own keys. You deserve to have your own as well… These two should be yours."

Hisui glanced down at the keys again. She wanted to call them her own. She wanted that more than anything. But realization set in… "I don't have anything to trade for them." She whispered.

"Hmm… I don't think that's quite so true," the shopkeeper said, "You have those lovely earrings."

Hisui reached up to feel the little studs she was wearing. She recognized them by touch. Little gold roses—they had been gifts from her father at her sixteenth birthday—not very many years ago. She bit her lip. _Can I really give up all I have left of my father…? _She carefully reached up with both hands and unpinned the little studs, setting them down gently on the shopkeeper's stall.

"Gold. They're beautiful." The shopkeeper smiled. "That will buy you one."

"W-what, but I—"

"Here." The shopkeeper dropped her voice to a whisper and gently put both boxes in Hisui's hands. "You're the princess, right? Take both of them. Your country needs you."

Hisui glanced up at Yukino, and then back down at the keys, her fingers clutching the boxes so tight her knuckles turned white. _I can do this. My people are counting on me. I an do this. _

⁂

Laxus woke up and he could tell—despite the sleep still blurring his vision, and his head being foggy—that it was late morning. He let out a deep sigh and rolled over in bed… rolled over… _Hisui? _He blinked away the fog to see he was in an empty bed. Hisui was gone. His heart skipped a beat, and he sat up quickly. "Princess?"

Wendy and Carla's bed was empty as well, the door to their little hut shut tight. "Hisui?!" Before he could move to stand the door burst open and the Princess rushed in, her short hair a mess, her beautiful green eyes shining with excitement.

"Laxus!" She gasped, dropping to her knees right in front of him where he sat on the edge of the bed. "Look!" She held out two little boxes, and then pressed them gently into his hands. "Look…" Her hands were warm, and the boxes were small in his palms. He gently opened one to reveal what he knew to be a celestial spirit key.

"Keys?" He murmured, "You _really_ want to learn magic…"

"Of course, I do!" She scoffed, taking the boxes back and slipping them in her little bag. "Don't you remember, _Raijin_?" she gently took his hand, threading her fingers with his. "I'm going to become stronger. I'm going to fight Zeref."

He took a breath, squeezing her hand gently. "You're the bravest princess I know."

She laughed, such a welcome sound. "You know many princesses, Laxus?"

He shook his head with a smile. "The bravest _person _I know." _I'll see you through it all, Princess. _Her cheeks tinted pink, and she bit her lip. His heart ached. Since the time he had started working for her there had been plenty of moments like this… moments he wanted to close the distance between them, to kiss her senseless. He cleared his throat, glancing down at his hands, and Hisui seemed to be brought back to reality as well.

"Oh! Sting and Ita want to meet with us—about finding the dragon slayers. Are you coming?"

_The dragon slayers._ He still wasn't sure what to believe. But Sting seemed to know about the legend before anyone had said anything. The idea that these four dragon slayers were trained by four very _real _dragons… it seemed like a bedtime story.

"I'm coming." The sooner they got away from this town the better. He was sure it wouldn't be long before someone discovered their location once more and Hisui was put in danger.

Ita, Sting, and Yukino were waiting for them in a hut at the center of the village. This little home must have been Ita's. There were two little beds—much like the guest house—with tapestry strung across the walls. Ita was sitting on one of the beds. Sting and Yukino on the floor. Hisui and Laxus was sat across from them, closer to the door.

"This was supposed to be a meeting for the Princess only," Ita snapped, offering Laxus a glare.

"Laxus goes where I go," Hisui replied firmly.

Ita let out a deep sigh, but shrugged her shoulders as if to say it had never been a big deal, then began. "When you first arrived at this village you said you were seeking the dragon slayer. Why?"

"W-why…?" Hisui stammered a little and then took a deep breath. "You were trained to protect this land, weren't you? Zeref is a threat to this land and I want to stop him. But Laxus and I can't do that alone."

"What are you proposing?" Ita asked.

"Please," Hisui glanced towards Sting. "Let me borrow the power of a dragon slayer. So that we can restore this Kingdom and protect it from Zeref."

Sting's wide eyes met hers, and he nodded once, determination coming over his face. "I'll come with you."

"And I'm not leaving you to go on your own," Yukino said resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Very well…" Ita sighed, "I know you two won't be swayed otherwise." She glanced back over at Hisui, old eyes full of wisdom and caring. "There's a whole kingdom relying on you, Princess of Fiore."

⁂

She dreamed of him last night. She dreamed he was holding her close, fingers in her hair, stars in his orange eyes. He was smiling—warmly… softly… like he had not a care in the world. _What made you smile like that in the past, Laxus? _She wanted to bring that smile back to his lips, to make him happy again. But all this… stress on his shoulders. Him having to protect her… having to journey with her…. _It's not fair to you_.

They left the village at dawn, some of the villagers waving goodbye as Sting and Yukino called out their farewells over their shoulders.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Carla scoffed as they moved down the mountain.

"Don't worry!" Sting said, straightening his bag on his shoulder. "I've heard people in the guild talk of another dragon slayer that lives in the mountains near here. He's quite a hermit. I wonder if he's one of the ones you're looking for."

Hisui nodded, "That sounds promising! We can head there now!"

They hadn't gotten very much farther when Laxus paused, "Shh."

"What is it?" Hisui whispered, catching sight of Sting's eyes—wide… his body frozen… as if he was listening.

"Someone's coming," Laxus hissed, reaching out to push Hisui behind him. "Someone's—"


	9. Hydra

Before Hisui could react, Laxus was shoving both her and Wendy (and Carla, who was in Wendy's arms) into the bushes along the edges of the path. "Laxus—" she protested.

"Be _quiet!_" He hissed. "We don't know who's coming. We'll keep you safe." He nodded to Sting, the sudden need to protect the princess rising higher than his distrust of the first-generation dragon slayer.

"I can help if it's trouble—" Hisui began, but Wendy reached out and pressed a hand to the Princess's shoulder.

"Don't worry," she whispered.

Carla nodded, "Right now, if we go out there, we'll just be in the way if something happens."

Laxus, Sting, and Yukino all took defensive stances, but there was only silence. Hisui's heart was pounding in her ears. She took in a breath, watching from where she crouched. Laxus was standing just in front of her… he let out a soft sigh of relief.

"I could have sworn I heard—"

A sudden jerk of movement from behind Hisui brought everyone spinning around. Fingers tightened around Hisui's neck, someone yanked both her and Wendy and Carla out of their hiding place. "Well… well… well… What do you we have here?" There were two men. One held a knife to Wendy's throat, the other had his arm around Hisui's neck, a large stone in his free hand. Hisui met Laxus's eyes. His face had blanched, electricity pulsing at his fingertips.

"Ghoul Spirit," Sting whispered.

The man holding Hisui's throat laughed, "That's right. Old Hale and the rest of the Ghost Spirit Guild, we've got you surrounded." More members of the dark guild stepped out from the shadows the forest. Hisui watched electricity run up Laxus's arms, his jaw tight, his eyes wild with rage.

"Let them go, and no one has to get hurt." Yukino whispered.

Hale laughed again. "I think the only ones getting hurt would be all of you. We have you outnumbered." Hisui met Laxus's eyes again. He nodded, almost imperceptibly but she saw it. He _knew _she could get out of Hale's hold with what he taught her… easily… but… Wendy and Carla? Hisui glanced over at the little girl and Carla, who was in her arms, and then back at Laxus. _Trust me. _He seemed to say, nodding once more.

She let out a sigh. _I trust you… I trust… _And then took in a breath. In one, swift movement, she reached up and grabbed the dark guild member's arm with both her hands, and then took a sharp step back. She remembered everything Laxus taught her, one step at a time. Leg locked behind Hale's leg, she used all her strength to turn, holding tight to his arm, tripping him and knocking him off balance.

The moment she was in motion, so were Sting and Laxus. Before Wendy's captor could even act, he was struck with lightning. The rest of the Ghoul Spirit guild members that surrounded them charged. Hisui, Wendy, and Carla were all free and chaos ensued.

"Are you alright?!" Hisui gently took Wendy into her arms, holding her close, almost crushing Carla between the two of them, "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine," Wendy gasped above the noise of the fight. Their three friends were distracted by the action. Sting with his light magic, Yukino opened the gate of one of her celestial spirits—Libra—and Laxus let out a roar of lightning.

"Wow!" Sting laughed, "You really _are _a dragon slayer."

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Carla huffed.

"I'm relieved you're both alright. Come on," Hisui whispered, pulling Wendy to her feet, "Let's get out of the way—"

"You're not going anywhere." Hale was on his feet, wild grin plastered on his face, huge rock still in his hand. Hisui got a good look at him at last—long wispy white hair. He was missing teeth, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Hisui took a step back. The man pressed both hands on the rock. "_Stone-make: sword."_

Up until this very moment it seemed like Laxus had always been there for her. He had always been at her side. But now everyone was still distracted by the rest of the dark guild. It was just Wendy, Carla, and Hisui, facing Hale.

He took a step towards them and then lunged, sword in hand. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. She had less than a second. _I have no choice! _She grabbed Wendy, shoving her and Carla both behind her and then yanked a key from her belt. She had never summoned a celestial spirit before, never made a contract with any of them, but she had studies celestial magic all her life—and _I don't have a choice._

_"Gate of the Serpent, I open thee!" _She swung the key down with a shout, _"HYDRA!" _

There was a burst of light, but as Hydra appeared Hale was already diving past him, his momentum carrying him straight towards Hisui. She closed her eyes, but he stumbled and missed. The blade sliced her arm. She let out a gasp of pain. Hydra spun around and as Hisui stumbled backwards she got a good look at him. He was tall, with wide reptilian eyes, and scaly skin. He had nine long snakes for hair, and in his hands were knives dipped in paralyzing poison. Hisui knew him from her books.

Hale raised his sword, "I'm taking you back to the emperor _dead_!"

"Hydra!" Hisui yelled, "We can form a contract later—_please!" _The sword swung down, and Hisui shut her eyes tight, but the stone never struck her. She blinked. Hydra had grabbed Hale from behind, and thrown him to the ground. The celestial spirit took his stance between Hisui and Wendy and their attacker.

"I will not let you touch her…" The celestial spirit hissed, tongue flicking out, yellow eyes wide. In the clearing nearby the battle had been short-lived. Most of the dark guild members knocked unconscious.

"Princess!" Laxus was at her side in a second, electricity pulsing at his fingertips. "You're hurt…" he whispered, he glanced up at the last remaining member of the dark guild, Hale. There was such rage in Laxus's orange eyes, Hale let out a whimper, crawling backwards. His dark eyes flicking towards the clearing where his companions lay bruised and defeated, then back to Laxus, Sting, Yukino, and Hydra—who's poisoned knives were glinting in the sun. He stumbled to his feet, dropping his stone sword, and dashing away—back into the trees where he had come from.

Sting let out a deep sigh, dropping to his knees. "Are you okay, Hisui…? Wendy?"

"Yes," Wendy breathed. Hisui nodded. Her arm stung and she could feel blood soaking into the sleeve of her tunic, but she was fine. She clutched Hydra's key.

"Looks like you don't need my help to learn after all!" Yukino laughed, glancing at Hydra. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hydra."

"Thank you, Hydra…" Hisui let out a breath, "I know we need to form a contract…"

"There's no time for that," Laxus hissed, reaching out to gently take her arm.

"Laxus, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"It's just a scratch really—"

"Let me see it." His warm fingertips, still tingling with electricity, gently brushed against her skin. She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks flare up.

"It's not safe here anymore," Carla warned. "We should continue on and set up camp a little ways away. I know it's still early, but with all that trouble it might be best to get some rest and recuperate."

"I agree," Yukino nodded.

"Come on," Wendy said, setting a small hand on Laxus's shoulder. Her lip was still trembling, but she had determination in her eyes. "Let's go, and once we find a good spot away from here, I can help heal the princess."

Laxus nodded, carefully tightening a band of cloth around Hisui's arm. "I told you," Hisui huffed, indignant as he helped her to her feet, "It's just a _scratch_!"

He paused as everyone moved away down the path again. He let them get several paces away before he spoke, his voice low and thick with emotion, resting his hand on her shoulder, "It is _not _just my _duty_ to take care of you," he whispered. She expected more, but that was all he said before he began walking again. They caught up with the rest of the group.

"If I can remember right, there's a clearing just a couple miles down, just off the road. It's been a long time since I've been there, but if I remember right it would be a good place for us to make camp."

They walked quickly, continuing down the mountain. Hydra didn't stay long. Hisui talked with him as they walked—ignoring the stinging pain of the cut on her shoulder. He was odd man, but he had a nice laugh. When he spoke his words came out in long hisses. They formed a contract. Hisui apologizing once more for asking him to help her before they had, and then she closed his gate.

They had maybe gone a mile and a half before Laxus stumbled, catching himself against a tree, letting out a ragged breath.

"Are you alright?!" Hisui gasped, reaching out to help him. He let out a low growl, shaking his head.

"I'm _fine_," He snapped, trying to stand up straight. Hisui bit her lip.

"You're clearly _not_ fine."

"I'm _fine_." He repeated. "Where the hell is this clearing, Sting?"

It wasn't much farther ahead. Sting led them a little ways off the path and into the forest. There was a small clearing, there. The moment they arrived Laxus dropped against a tree, letting out another hiss of air.

"Laxus—"

"I'm _fine_, just bruised."

"Here, Hisui," Wendy said, dropping her bag, "Come sit here, let me see if I can heal your wound."

Hisui glanced once over at Laxus worriedly before dropping down to sit next to Wendy. The young girl gently unwrapped Hisui's soaked bandage and raised her hands above the wound. "I'll try my best, but my healing power isn't very strong. I've been practicing though, so I'll see what I can do."

Wendy's healing magic felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer day, it tingled against her skin, soothed the stinging and the ache, blotting away blood and sealing up the cut as if it had never been there before.

"That's amazing," Hisui whispered, brushing her fingertips against her arm. _Nothing_. "It's completely gone."

"I tried to do my best when I found you and Laxus," Wendy whispered, "But… my magic isn't very strong yet. What I did just now nearly took all my magic power." She pouted a little, looking down at the palms of her hands. "I want to get stronger."

"Don't worry, Wendy!" Carla said, patting the little girl's arm. "You _will _get stronger."

Hisui let out a sigh, feeling refreshed after Wendy's magic. Sting and Yukino where setting up little tents they had brought from the village, Laxus was still leaning against the tree, head against the bark, jaw tense, eyes shut tight. _Is he really just bruised? _And that's when she saw it, the unquestionable dark stains on his purple shirt. Hisui was on her feet in an instant, rushing to his side, gently pressing a hand to his cheek.

"Laxus… Laxus… you're hurt."

"'m fine…" he mumbled, blinking groggily. "Princess… stop."

"Let me help you, you _stubborn_…" She quickly unbuttoned his shirt, using both hands to gentle pull it off his shoulders. He winced, and she saw what had happened. He still had bandages wrapped around his shoulder where he had been shot with those two arrows. But blood was soaking through the white. "You reopened your wounds in that fight," Hisui whispered, blood draining from her face. "We need to stop the bleeding."

"It's not that bad," Laxus groaned.

"Stop saying that!" Hisui gasped, "You're _hurt_! And Wendy used her magic to heal _me…" _

"…Princess…" he gently cupped her cheek, offering her a strained smile, "I'm glad she did."

"Wendy, I need your help." Hisui called. The little girl was already gathering her bag and rushing over to where they sat.

"Can you undo his bandages?" She asked. "I have some salve that can help heal. The herbs have very strong healing properties. I'm sure they'll do the trick."

Hisui hesitated and then gently reached up to unwind Laxus's bandages. "You need to take care of yourself better," she scolded. "What happens… if I lose you?"

He scoffed, "You'd probably be better off—"

"Laxus Dreyar!" She snapped, cupping his cheek, "Look me in the eyes! _Don't _say things like that! I—" She paused, staring into those orange eyes, drowning in them, "I couldn't… without you…"

"Hisui," Wendy sighed, "The bandages."

"R-right!" She carefully began unwinding them again, "You need to be careful from now on, Laxus, please." She whispered. The dragon slayer didn't respond.

⁂

He took first watch that night. The girls curled up in one tent and sting in the other. _I couldn't… without you… _Couldn't what? The words echoed through his mind, making his heart ache. Maybe that was just the wounds, on his shoulder. He let out a ragged breath, staring up at the shadows of the trees above. Between the branches he could see the stars. _I should get Sting up soon. _

There was a rustle from the girls' tent, and Hisui stepped out, green eyes wide, and when she saw him her lips turned up in a little smile. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. "What are you doing awake?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Too cold."

"If you're not careful, you're going to get too used to sleeping with me," Laxus frowned, draping his fur coat over her shoulder and pulling her close.

"Who says that's a bad thing?" She asked. He had to look away, feeling his cheeks warm. _How do you do this to me? _Her hand was pressed gently against his chest, head resting against his shoulder. "Laxus?"

"Hm…?"

"Promise me you'll take it easy," she whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt for my sake." The fact was, he would do it over and over again if it meant protecting her. He would _die _for her. But he hated to see her worry.

"I promise," he whispered.

"Good," she sighed, nuzzling closer to him, coat wrapped around her tight. She fell asleep against him, and he didn't mind at all.


	10. Caves

"How far up in the mountains does this guy live?" Laxus groaned. It felt like they had been climbing for years. Hisui and Wendy were just ahead of him—Wendy with her hair pulled back tight, and Hisui's short cropped locks dancing in the cool mountain wind, her cheeks flushed and puffed out as she let out a breath.

"People say he lives in the caves up here," Sting said, turning back to face them, wiping sweat from his brow. "I don't know exactly where… but I know where the caves begin."

"How much farther?" Wendy asked, her brows furrowed.

"Just up ahead!" Hisui pointed. They were reaching a flat area, rather rocky, just near the mouth of an enormous cave. Moss and ferns grew down around the mouth. Laxus could hear water dripping just beyond.

"The sun is setting," Yukino said. "We should stop for the night and continue searching in the morning."

"Yukino's right. The caves can be very dangerous. They're almost like a maze, and it will probably be best to have all our wits about us when we go to search for this dragon slayer. Let's get some rest."

They settled in for the night, on the flat area just outside the cave, setting up their little tents, and choosing watches. The arrow wounds in Laxus's shoulder were beginning to throb again. He could feel his bandages growing damp with blood. _Damn these. _If he was back in the palace, the finest healers would be making sure he was well enough to serve the princess as her protector. But here, they could only keep moving forward… _Keep going, Laxus. _He remembered the promise he swore to her father. _Until my last breath. _Be strong for her… He had to be strong for her…

⁂

Hisui stared up at the canvas of the small tent. Beside her Yukino, Carla, and Wendy were tucked into their bedrolls fast asleep. But she couldn't sleep. Sting had taken first watch, but all Hisui could do was toss and turn. Her heart was racing, her mind spinning with thoughts. Dragon slayers were trained by dragons to protect the crown. Sting was one… and this other one, the dragon slayer who lived up here all alone… who was he?

Hisui sighed, giving up on sleep. She slipped out from her bedroll, and quietly left the canvas tent. Sting was facing the fire, back to her, humming a little song and drawing with a stick in the dust on the ground. Hisui turned towards the rocks, looming above them, and the cave set in the face of stone. It seemed to be like a mouth, wide open and hungry. Something… a shadow… moved. Fear gnawed at her heart. And yet, she was drawn to them. The dragon slayer… he was out there. She could almost feel it… almost as if he was the shadow cast by the light of a full moon. She slipped away into the shadows among the rocks. _I'm going to find you… _She grabbed an unlit torch from the side of her tent, and slipped deeper into the midnight darkness until she was too far in to turn back.

⁂

It had been hours… hours of following the sound of footsteps. Sting and Yukino had been right. The cave was a maze! Where was she? _When Laxus finds me gone… _She didn't even want to think about it. _I'm lost… _She couldn't tell which way she had come from and which way she should go. Not surprisingly, in the dim light of her torch every rock looked the same! Above her, the dripping of water and the flickering of shadows confused her senses. Was that footsteps, or… the tapping of water against the cavern floor? Her hands were shaking. What had possessed her to come here? She carefully reached up to her necklace and unclipped a silver key from the chain and held it up.

"_Gate of the Crow, I open thee! CORVUS_!" She swung her hand down, and with a bright light, an enormous crow fluttered to the ground, his dark eyes full of wisdom. He ruffled his feathers.

"Princess," he said, his beak parting, old eyes studying her carefully. "It is good to see you again—good to see you again." She had formed contracts with both her new spirits before resting. And now, she hoped that Corvus could help her.

"Please," she whispered, "I'm lost. I know you're good at riddles—"

"Unfortunately my skill with riddles can't help you work your way through these caves. But… I _can_ fly, fly, fly!" He almost seemed to smile, tilting his head a little. "I will fly faster than you can walk—faster, faster, faster… and perhaps I can lead you to the escape route, an escape route! I will memorize the way. Memorize!" Corvus took flight, hovering in the air above her, "But that means, I must leave you…"

"I'll be alright," Hisui whispered. "But if you can't find your way back, at least wake Laxus."

Corvus blinked, almost offended, "Of course, I'll be able to find my way back, back, back." And then he took off, flying through the inky blackness, until Hisui couldn't see him and she was left all alone. She slumped against the damp rocks, closing her eyes, hugging herself and wishing she hadn't followed the shadows into the caves. She could have sworn she'd seen something move, but it must have just been her imagination—

"Who are you?"

The chilling voice jolted her out of her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open. Before her stood a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes. She hadn't even heard him approach!

"W… who…?"

"I ask the questions," the man whispered. "Who… are _you_?" His voice was chilling. His stare even more so. _I didn't even hear him_… Could it be the dragon slayer?

"M… My name is Hisui Fiore…" she whispered. "And I'm looking for the dragon slayer who lives here."

"Fiore…" the man frowned, his eyes softening. "The Royal Family name."

"Y-yes… I'm the princess…"

"Princess Hisui…" he mused. "Are you lost?"

"Well… I… yes."

"Come with me," the man held out his hand. Hisui eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Not really…" Hisui frowned.

"It's okay. I know these rocks like the back of my hand. I can lead you back to your companions."

The princess hesitated, and then gently set her hand into the dark-haired man's. He led her through the tunnels, twisting and turning here and there without hesitation. She met Corvus at a split in the road. "Dead-end… dead-end!" He squawked, landed on her shoulder from above, feathers fluttering. "I see you found a guide, a guide, a guide! Who is this one?"

"Is he leading us the right way?" Hisui whispered. Corvus ruffled his feathers, his little beak bobbing as he spoke.

"So far it seems to be so, it seems to be so. At least, he is not taking you down any dead-ends—dead-ends, dead-ends!"

She kept Corvus on her shoulder until she could see the flickering of the fire, and the tents just beyond, where her friends were resting, and she closed his gate, letting out a sigh of relief, and she released the stranger's hand and rushed over to the fire, where Laxus had taken Sting's place at watch.

"Laxus!" She said, tears biting at the corners of her eyes. "Laxus!"

He glanced up, orange eyes wide. "What… what are you…? Hisui! I thought you were asleep!" He spluttered, rising to his feet. Hisui threw her arms around him, relieved to feel his familiar warmth, the scent of smoke and pine filled her nose. His arms tightened, gently, around her, and he held her close.

"Where…?"

"I'm sorry…" she breathed, "I got lost in the caves, but it's okay! I'm back! The man who helped me… I think he's the next dragon slayer!"

"What man?" Laxus frowned.

"That man over—" Hisui spun around, peering into the darkness, but there was no one there. Shadows stretched across the rocky ground but the dragon slayer was _gone_. "I didn't even get the chance to tell him why I was searching for him."

"Just be grateful he was there to help you," Laxus said, jaw tight, orange eyes filled with worry. "You could have been killed."

"Are you worried about me, Laxus?" Hisui teased, patting his chest.

Laxus's face flushed… or maybe it was the warm light of the fire. "I'm just doing my job, princess. Now get some rest. We'll search for the mysterious dragon slayer in the morning."

_Just his job… that's right. _Why were these thoughts always plaguing her? That Laxus… cared about her… more than as just a friend…?

⁂

At first morning light, Yukino and Sting were ready search for the new dragon slayer. Hisui was woken up by Yukino shaking Wendy awake.

"Come quickly…" The hushed whispers, Carla's huff of irritation and Wendy dragged them both away from their little bedroll. Hisui sat up slowly, brushing her fingers through her messy short hair. Her eyes burned with exhaustion. Her movements felt sluggish… slow… _What's going on_? She stayed there for a moment, blinking in the sunlight filtering through the folds of the old canvas tent. And then pulled herself out of her bedroll, pulling on her cloak and crawling out of the tent. Yukino and Wendy were leaning over Laxus who was leaning against a stone by the fire. His brow furrowed. His eyes shut tight with pain. Through gritted teeth he growled,

"I'm fine."

"Your wounds aren't healing properly," Wendy said, gently lifting his shirt aside. "I can try and heal these now—"

"We don't have time," Laxus said, "I'm fine."

"Laxus," Hisui whispered. She could see the blood blooming from the bandages around his chest again. It felt like ages since he had taken those arrows for her. And he was still bleeding? _He must be in pain_… "Laxus let Wendy heal you. We can go on ahead and find the other dragon slayer."

"I won't shirk my duty!" Laxus said. "I am sworn to keep you safe—" He stood suddenly, as if to prove his point, but then stumbled back against the rock, she could see he was dizzy. He clutched his head, and let out a groan.

She offered him a glare, "You can't do your duty if you're injured!" And then she sighed and reached out, gently cupping his cheek. "Laxus… We won't be far ahead. We'll just begin the search and you can join us as soon as Wendy is done." He leaned into her touch and let out a deep sigh, before gently pulling away and glancing up at Sting and Yukino.

"Protect her…"

"I can take care of myself," Hisui huffed.

"We'll protect _each other_," Yukino said.

⁂

He watched them go, letting out an exasperated sigh as he glanced back at Wendy. "How long is this going to take?"

"Not long if you hold still," Wendy replied, gently raising her hands above his wounds. Wendy's gentle magic cooled his skin, sealing the deep wounds from the arrows, as if time were being rewound. Blood seeped back into his veins, he felt more awake and alive than ever before. "See? Good as new…" Wendy let out a deep sigh, "I think I'm getting better!" She said, glancing over at Carla with excitement. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to sit down and rest. When you healed the princess you were a little dizzy after—"

A terrible roar shook the stones around them. Laxus froze in the middle of buttoning his shirt. "What the hell was that…?" He whispered.

"It sounded like… a monster," Wendy breathed.

"No…" Laxus frowned, "It sounded like a dragon slayer—" But the ground was beginning to tremble. _That roar… triggered something…_

He glanced up, towards the top of the cave, and his heart nearly stopped. "Get down!" He grabbed Wendy and Carla, spinning around the enormous rock he had been leaning against to use it as shelter. The rumbling grew to a roar as rocks slammed against the earth in front of the mouth of the cave. Wendy covered her ears, burying her face against Laxus's coat. When the shaking subsided, he didn't want to move, didn't want to see the damage done… but his heart begged him to. And he stood slowly, heart pounding in panic, as he turned towards the wall or stone—only to see that the cave entrance was gone; it had been buried by the avalanche.


	11. Rogue

Hisui took in a gasping breath, grabbing hold of the wall of the cave to catch herself, until the ground stopped shaking. The caverns were filled with a terrible rumbling which slowly subsided, and she stood straight peering into the dusty darkness to find her companions. "Sting…? Yukino?"

"Here!" Sting gasped, "Are you alright, Hisui?"

"I'm fine!" Hisui said joining her friends once more. Sting raised his hand like a torch, his bright magic shining light into the cavern around them.

"What the hell was that anyways?" Sting growled.

"It felt like an earthquake!"

"And that _sounded_ like a roar," Hisui whispered. "I knew the next dragon slayer was in here—he must be that man I saw last night."

"That booming sound though…" Yukino grabbed Sting's arm and led them all back the way they came, only to find that the cave entrance was gone. "I knew it…" she whispered, her face blanching. "We're trapped."

Hisui's heart skipped a beat, clutching her keys tightly. _Laxus is out there. _She knew by now he would be panicking. _If there was some way… to tell him I'm safe. _

"It's going to be alright," Sting said, biting his lip as if he wasn't quite sure. "There are other entrances to the caves! We just… have to find our way out… we'll find one eventually and make our way back to them."

"But these caves are like a maze!" Yukino groaned. "How will we ever find an exit? We'll just get lost."

"That's it," Hisui whispered. "That man last night—the one that must be the dragon slayer… he told me that he knew these caves like the back of his hand. If we find him, maybe he can help us get out."

"How…?" Yukino whispered, "How will we find him?"

"We set out into these caves to do just that," Hisui said, determination growing within her, giving her undeniable strength. She felt ready. Stronger than she ever had! "We _will_ find the second dragon slayer—and he _will_ help us! I know he will. Just like Sting swore to do."

She was scared, though, behind that determination. Scared that they wouldn't be able to find him. But she knew Sting… and this new dragon slayer… they had the same heart. The same heart, set on protecting the king's family—making strong the kingdom of Fiore. Last night, this second dragon slayer was the one that found her… maybe… just maybe… he would find them again.

⁂

"Laxus!" Carla gasped, indignant. "What are you doing?!"

"I have to help them," he gasped, scrambling to pull away rock after rock, fingers scraping on stone. "We have to dig them out!"

"Stop!" Wendy said, reaching for his arm. "I wasn't done healing you! Stop!"

_I can't stop. I can't stop now. Hisui's… Hisui's in there… she… _Why did it always have to happen like this? He turned his back on his duty for barely even a moment, and now she was in danger and he had no way of helping her.

"Stop!" Wendy yelled. "Your wounds are opening again! You're bleeding!"

_Another boulder… and another… _knuckles scraped and burning. _I have to keep going… _

"Laxus!" Wendy let out a scream, and grabbed his arm, using all her might to pull him away from the rocks. "STOP!" He stumbled, taking in the enormity of the cave-in, and dropped to his knees.

"I…"

"Look what you did to your hands!" Wendy snapped. His knuckles were bruised and raw. And it was all for nothing… no matter how many rocks he pulled away… more and more tumbled down from the hill above. _I failed… I… failed her. _His heart ached, but the rest of him felt numb—unmoving.

"Stop being a baby," Carla snapped.

"Carla!" Wendy gasped.

"Listen, Sting and Yukino said these caves were enormous, like a maze. I bet you anything there's another way in somewhere else," Carla said, "And we'll find it. Or if anyone does, the Princess will. She's worth more than either of you take her for. She'll find a way out."

_Another entrance_… Laxus stared up at the enormous stones before them and nodded, "Yes… that's it. We have to find another entrance."

⁂

_How many hours has it been? Or days…? _Hisui hugged her knees the fire they had started to keep warm was fading. Her watch would be over soon and then she could finally sleep. In the cave they couldn't tell whether it was night or day, so they stopped when they were tired—too exhausted to go on. _Laxus must be so worried. _She could almost see him digging through the avalanche just to reach her. Now, more than ever, she missed the way he held her close. _What a silly thing to miss. _

She had never thought of it before, when she was back at the palace, but now… now… she felt so safe with him. She wondered, if she had never left the palace would she had discovered these feelings…. Whatever they were? Or would she had lived in blissful ignorance? Maybe blissful was the wrong word. She lifted a rock from the cave floor, flipping over in her hand. _This feeling is nice… whatever it is. _She smiled, leaning back against the wall. A feeling that made her want to be near him always… even in all this mess…

She remembered the first day he had taught her self-defense moves. She had knocked him down, and leaning over him… what was it she had wanted to do…? She closed her eyes, leaning back against the cave wall, imagining it now—his warmth under her fingertips… how tempted she was to—_Snap out of it, Sui! You can't fall asleep! You're on watch! _

She blinked, trying to clear her head. And just she glanced up, the man from the first night she went in the caves seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"You," Hisui whispered. "You're… you're a dragon slayer aren't you?"

The young man nodded, his expression almost deadly serious. "And you're the lost princess."

"Lost. Yes…" she groaned. "Very lost. When I saw you last, you said you know these caves like the back of your hand."

"I did," he nodded.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Hisui asked.

"Yes. We were trained for this day." He smiled ruefully, "By the dragons. A day in which we would have to protect this kingdom. Zeref is not a normal threat. You've heard some call him the dragon tamer of Earthland."

"Yes. I always thought…" Hisui paused, "I … never imagined it was because he might actually…"

"There is a dragon." The dark haired man whispered, "That the dragon slayers must face him together. It is our duty. To protect you, to protect Fiore."

Hisui frowned, hands balling into fists. "Does that mean…?"

"I will join you and Sting…" He gestured to where Sting and Yukino were sleeping soundly, "And together we'll find the other dragons. We'll face Zeref…"

"You'll join us!" Hisui gasped, clasping her hands together.

"First step," He said, almost smiling, "I'll lead the three of you back to the others."

"Yes, please!" Hisui jumped to her feet. And then she paused. "You know Sting's name…?"

"I was also once part of Sabertooth…. Long, long ago, when were only children." This time he really did smile. "I don't know if Sting and Yukino remember that…"

"What is your name?" Hisui asked.

"Rogue," he replied, "Rogue Cheney."

⁂

Two nights and one day. It was sunrise of the second day, when Wendy led Laxus back to their camp. "You need to sleep."

He was so tired… so broken… he could hardly move, hardly even come up with a response. So Wendy kept talking, "You won't be able to find Hisui if you don't have strength, Laxus. At least help me try and heal you. At least sleep a little… rest…" He could hardly hear her as he dropped down against his bedroll.

_I can't sleep. I… can't… _Hisui… he had to find Hisui… _Hisui… _It was all he thought before he lost consciousness.

_He dreamed the sun was shining and he was standing in the halls of the palace. It felt so warm, so peaceful. For the first time in so long, he felt as though he didn't have a weight on his shoulders. In the waking hours, when he thought of the palace, all he could think of was Zeref… King Toma's death… Hisui's tears. But now, it seemed so calm. He took in a breath of fresh air, and just as he turned to face the gardens, a warm hand gently patted his shoulder. And he turned and was face-to-face with Hisui. She looked radiant in the sunlight, and she was smiling—such adoration in her expression when she looked up at him. He had never seen her look that way at him before. _

_ "There you are…" she whispered softly, reaching up to cup his cheek and gently pull him closer. And he knew that she was his, beyond a shadow of a doubt—his wife. "I've been looking for you all day." _My wife. _She pulled him closer, their noses brushing. _

_ "My wife…" _

⁂

He woke to the sound of footsteps—suddenly. Like he always did—before he could close the distance between them… But, there was too much to do! He had slept too late. Hisui was trapped in those caves and—! _Footsteps… and voices… _Laxus pulled himself away from his bedroll, pushing aside his exhaustion, practically throwing himself out of his tent.

"You should be resting!" Carla snapped the moment he emerged.

"Shh!" He hissed. He _knew_ he had heard footsteps, and voices.

"You need to sit down, La—"

"Shh!" He snapped. And just as he spoke the brush ahead of them moved, and from the forest a familiar face—albeit dirtier and more exhausted than before—appeared.

"Sting!" Wendy gasped. And following the light dragon slayer were the others, and one stranger. Laxus didn't care about anyone else, really. His eyes found Hisui instantly, scanning her to make sure she was uninjured.

Her eyes met his, shimmering in the light of the sun, and her face lit up with a smile. "We made it!"

He let out a breath he felt like he'd been holding for two days, and the name that came out of his mouth sounded almost tortured, "H-Hisui…"

She smiled, "We're back, I'm so—"

But he was already rushing to pull her up into his arms. "You're alright." He choked, "You're…" his emotions were getting the better of him, as he held her close, wrapped completely in his arms.

"Laxus," she laughed, the sound so warm. "I'm fine." Her small hands gripped his shirt tight, and he knew she was relieved as well.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, seriousness touching his voice. "I failed—"

"You didn't fail." Hisui pulled away to look him in his eyes, "You did exactly what I commanded you to do. You followed through with your duty. And everything's alright."

Sting cleared his throat, "Uhhh… if you two lovebirds are done…?" Laxus felt flushed and watched as Hisui's face turned scarlet, and she pulled away from him, eyes wide.

"Y-yes?!"

"Laxus, Wendy, Carla…" Sting grinned, "This is the shadow dragon slayer: Rogue Cheney. An old friend from when we were kids."

"Rogue helped us find our way out of the caves," Hisui said, still flustered.

"Thank you," Laxus nodded.

"Laxus…" Hisui whispered, reaching out and taking his hand in hers, "Wh-what did you do to your hands?" He glanced down at his bruised and scraped knuckles.

"This idiot!" Carla huffed. "The avalanche blocked the cave and he refused to stop trying to dig through it to get to you!"

Laxus looked down at the ground. "I had to fulfill my duty…" he turned to face her, locking eyes with her. "To protect you."

⁂

They stayed the night once more at their camp by the avalanche—where the entrance to the caves once was. They sat around the fire that night, talking and laughing, but Laxus was on guard, still wary of Rogue, his wounds—though Wendy had healed them—Hisui could tell they ached. He would rest his hand against his shoulder with a grimace. From where she sat between Sting and Wendy she could see the fire's glow touch Laxus's skin, set his orange eyes on fire. She could see the scrapes and bruises on his knuckles and fingertips and her heart ached.

_ You idiot… _She had told him that she could take care of herself. And yet… his dedication… _maybe there's something more. _Something more than duty…. Something more than friendship. _No… _His orange eyes, lit by a fire—practically glowing in the dim light of evening—met hers. She felt a flush rise in her cheek, but she didn't look away.

"Wendy?"

"Hmm?" The blue haired girl glanced up, bright smile on her lips.

"Can you give me your salve?"

"Of course. Do you have a scrape, Hisui…?"

"No. I'm going to help Laxus." She gently took the salve from Wendy's little hands, and left the main circle to sit beside her bodyguard.

"Let me see your hands." She whispered.

"Princess, I'm fine."

"Back to Princess, huh?" She smiled a little, taking his hand by force. He hissed, gritting his teeth in pain. She shook her head. "I'm going to put salve on your knuckles, Laxus."

"Fine…" He sighed.

She opened the little jar Wendy gave her, and gently rubbed the salve on Laxus's knuckles. He hissed again.

"Does it sting?" She whispered, pausing. He shook his head.

"It's fine." Then, after a pause, he spoke again, "Princess, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" She said, taking his other hand.

"Nothing's wrong," he grumbled, "It's just… I think you should know, okay?"

"Okay…" she nodded, finishing with the salve, and screwing on the lid. "What is it?"

"I met with your father…" he whispered. Hisui froze, eyes wide.

"M…My father…"

"You know…" Laxus sighed, looking away, "You know I was meant to be only a temporary bodyguard."

Hisui glanced down at her hands. "Yes." She knew. It had been bothering her since the beginning of their journey. _No! Does this mean he's… He's leaving! _Her heart skipped a beat. "L-Laxus! … I…" She trailed off, trying to shake away the tears that were welling in her eyes. "I… I _am _grateful for your service. And if you want to go on—"

"Go?" Laxus blinked. "What? Like hell I would leave you!" He snapped. "This isn't about that! Are you crazy?" He snapped. She jumped.

"B-but! Why bring that up then?"

"I met with your father the day before everything happened," he whispered, "And I offered to take the position of your permanent bodyguard."

Hisui was speechless.

"The contract was signed. I was supposed to tell you the day… the day he died… and we had to leave…"

"You… You wanted to stay…" Hisui whispered.

"Of course I did," he snapped. And then he let out a deep sigh. "Princess… I…." His expression was tortured, and Hisui _knew _there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Laxus… you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"It's nothing," he whispered. "Just know that I swore fealty to you. _You_ are the true Queen of Fiore. And I will serve you until my last breath, Princess."

"Laxus…" she whispered, tears in her eyes. She reached out, hesitating before resting a hand on his cheek. "Please… call me Hisui."

His cheek warmed under her touch, his orange eyes widening, and then a soft smile touched his face and he nodded once.

"Hisui…" He let out a soft sigh of relief. "Hisui."


	12. Salamander

_Now, we have two more… _Hisui stared out the window of the train car as the countryside passed by in a flash. Across from her Yukino was humming to herself, kicking her legs and folding a little piece of paper into the shape of a star. Rogue was sitting next to her, and Sting had somehow slumped to the floor. Both of them were sick as hell, pale in the face with dark circles under their eyes. Laxus was leaning against Hisui, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, sweat on his brow.

"The dragon slayer curse," Yukino said, glancing down to where Sting was laying on the floor trying not to lose his breakfast. Hisui felt bad for all three of them. Wendy was also looking a little green, clutching her bag of medicines. She was sitting on the other side of Laxus with Carla in her lap. "Are we almost there?" She groaned.

"We still have a couple hours before we reach Hargeon," Yukino replied. _Hargeon… _A couple hours? Hisui glanced up at her bodyguard, furrowing her brow. She gently pressed a hand against his forehead, he was hot to the touch.

"You look like you're going to pass out any moment," she said, shaking her head. She cupped his cheek and gently pulled him down so he was resting his head in her lap. "Just try and sleep, Laxus." She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to sooth away the motion sickness. "Try and sleep."

⁂

Hargeon was a bustling part city. When they finally arrived at the station just outside the main city, they had to practically drag the dragon slayers off the train. Wendy passed out some mint to get everyone's stomachs to stop rolling. Finally, the dragon slayers were beginning to look a little bit like they were back to normal.

"This town is crowded," Laxus said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. He was wearing a hood over his head. Thankfully it was raining, so none of them seemed so out of place. They didn't know who for sure would know Hisui and Laxus were missing, who would be looking for them. "It'll be safer if you all find somewhere to rest outside. I'll go looking for the Salamander."

Sting and Rogue both knew exactly who the last dragon slayers were—not their names, but where they might be. _"The Iron and the Fire Dragon Slayers,"_ Sting had smirked, _"We've been wanting to meet them for a very long time."_

They had heard rumors apparently, of a mage called the Salamander, how he was now just arriving at Hargeon. So, off to Hargeon they went.

"What do you mean, you'll go looking for him?" Hisui gasped, crossing her arms. "You can't go alone. What if the guards see you? What if they get you?"

"That's the point," Laxus said, "It's better to lose one man than to have all of us get captured."

"Laxus!" Hisui whispered, reaching out to catch the sleeve of his fur coat. "If… If Zeref gets you, he'll execute you."

Laxus grimaced, and then nodded once. "Yes. He will. What's important is that _you_ stay safe."

"I can take care of myself now, Laxus!" Hisui gasped, holding out her fists. "I've learned a lot! From you! And from Yukino!"

"Stay outside of the town," he repeated. He was like a mountain, there was no way she would get him to budge. "Sting, Rogue," he glanced up at the other two dragon slayers, "Keep this one safe. I'll be back before nightfall."

"Right." Sting nodded, his brows furrow.

"Hold _on_!" Hisui gasped, crossing her arms.

"I'll be back before nightfall," he said again, leaving no room for argument.

"Laxus!" Hisui called out after him, dashing forward to grasp his shirt and pulling him so close their noses were brushing. Laxus's cheeks colored a soft red. "Come back… to me…" she whispered. That urge at the back of her mind came back. That urge to just…

"I will," he nodded. _Kiss him… _because what if he _didn't_ come back? She let him slip away, holding onto him until he was out of reach. _What is this?! _She felt dizzy. Did she ever see him like this? Back when she was still in the palace? She had been so focused on getting married to Zeref… she shuddered at the thought. Were there always feelings for Laxus there and she just didn't realize? _Feelings! _The dawning realization made her stumble.

"Hisui, are you okay?" Yukino reached out and caught her arm.

"I… yes, I'm fine." She took in a deep breath. _I have feelings for Laxus… _

"We should find somewhere to sit nearby," Sting said, "Like Laxus suggested. Somewhere outside town."

"It's raining though." Wendy frowned, "Will we be able to find a cover of some sort?"

As they were talking a train arrived at their platform, on the second set of tracks. People were getting off and the platform was becoming crowded. Hisui was still reeling. _Feelings for Laxus? _Yes. The way he made her heart skip a beat when he smiled. The way he held her. His beautiful eyes… oh she could drown in those eyes. Orange, like the sunset. _What?! _Feelings for Laxus… she pressed a hand to her heart. It was beating rapidly even just thinking about it… and that was when she glanced up and saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen in all her life.

Dark hair, dreamy eyes. A crowd of girls was already forming around him. And Hisui couldn't help but join them, drawn to the man in the middle of the group. "It's him! It's really him!" One of the girls sighed, "The Salamander! The greatest wizard!" _This _was the Salamander? That meant that he was the dragon slayer! The one they were looking for! And Hisui was in love!

"Salamander!" She gasped, "Yukino, it's the Salamander! The fire dragon slayer!"

"I know," Yukino sighed dreamily.

"Alright, alright, ladies! Lets at least get of the train platform, and then maybe I'll sign some autographs for you all," He laughed, even his laugh sounded amazing. The crowd began to move after the dragon slayer, and Hisui and Yukino followed. Sting, Rogue, and Wendy were not in their thoughts at all.

⁂

The town was as crowded as Laxus suspected. And he had no idea where to even start looking for a dragon slayer. He figured maybe the first stop would be the magic shop—not that dragon slayers needed to buy anything to use their magic. He walked in just as a young woman was finishing up at the counter. She tucked a little box into her bag, and smiled at him on the way out.

"Hey," Laxus asked the shop owner, "I was wondering if you knew of any wizard going by Salamander around here?"

"Salamander?" The old man frowned. "Come to think of it, I heard someone like that was coming to town soon."

"Salamander?" The girl had paused at the door, her eyes had lit up like she had just heard the best news of her life.

"Yes, I think he was arriving today," the old man nodded, "I would check near the train station first."

Laxus groaned. He had _just_ come from the train station. "Fine. Thanks."

"Hey!" The girl said, hands clasped together, brown eyes wide with eagerness. "Can I come with you?! I've always wanted to meet a mage who can do magic without buying things from a shop!"

"Geez," Laxus glanced her up and down, "You really are new to this stuff aren't you?"

"Mmhmm!" She nodded, following him back out into the street. "But someday I hope to join a wizard guild! And do amazing work! My name's Lucy! What's yours?"

"It's L…," Laxus grimaced, ohhh he had hoped she wouldn't ask. He knew Zeref and the others were looking for him. He couldn't use his name here, certainly not with this strange girl. "L…Leo…" he said, crossing his arms.

"Well it's nice to meet you! Are you a mage?"

_Why is she asking _sooo_ many questions? _Was this some sort of trick? Just as he was about to tell her to leave him alone a group of girls rushed by, laughing and talking. "He's really here! The Salamander!"

"Wait! That must where they're going! Let's follow them!" Lucy led the way, across the street and down the stairs into an old courtyard just outside the train station. There was a crowd gathered there, all girls.

"What the hell is this?" Laxus frowned. They were practically salivating over some dude in the middle. Laxus glanced over the guy—dark greasy hair, a creepy smile. "Tsk. That guy looks like a criminal." He turned to see if Lucy was looking on with equal confusion, only to find that she had disappeared into the crowd, clutching her heart. "Hey! What the—"

"IGNEEEL!" Someone came barreling into the crowd from down the street, a flash of pink hair, sandals flopping on the cobblestone. _Igneel… Sounds so familiar… _Laxus's eyes widened. _No. _"Hey, you're not Ingeel!" _That voice. No way. _"Igneel, it's me!" The pink haired young man bumped into Lucy, and then finally fell into the middle of the crowd. _What the hell is Natsu…?! _Natsu Dragneel blinked up at the greasy haired wizard in the middle of the crowd. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?!" The man laughed, "I am Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before."

But Natsu was already trying to push his way back out from the crowd. _What the hell?! _Laxus put his head in his hands. "This is just my luck." He grumbled. There was nothing keeping him here anyways—unless… unless that guy really _was_ the dragon slayer.

"Laxus!" The voice calling out came from the direction of the nearby train station and Laxus glanced up. Several things happened at once. Natsu heard the call and met Laxus's eyes—suddenly recognizing his guildmate. The man in the middle of the crowd—Salamander—recognized the name as well, and a wicked grin touched his lips. And Laxus realized, that Sting, Rogue, and Wendy were all dashing towards him—with no sign of Yukino or… _Hisui_. His breath caught in his throat.

"In the crowd!" Sting yelled.

Laxus spun around, and caught sight of her short cropped green hair before anything else. _Hisui! _"So it's you…" Salamander said, the crowd of girls still pressed close around him, "The King-killer."

"Natsu, be useful for once and help me!" He pointed to Yukino on the other side of the crowd.

"I've got her!" Lucy, the girl from earlier, was already pulling Yukino away from the crowd. Laxus didn't have time to question her help. He reached out and lifted Hisui into his arms. _Come on, Princess. _He gritted his teeth, spinning on his heels.

"I'll be reporting this!" Salamander shouted. "There's a reward on your head, Dreyar!"

A small hand tightened on Laxus's coat. "Laxus…?" Hisui murmured as if she had just woken from a dream. "What… happened?"

"It was an enchantment!" Lucy gasped. "One of the rings he was wearing is meant to charm people! Luckily your pink-haired friend bumped me or else I would have been enthralled for who knows how long!"

"We need to regroup with the others," Laxus said, as Hisui wrapped an arm around his shoulder, burying her face against the fur of his coat.

"Laxus!" Natsu snapped, "What the _hell_ is going on? Why was that guy calling you a king-killer?!"

"You've been gone for a long time, Natsu." Laxus shook his head, "We're going to have to catch up later."

⁂

"I'm sorry," Hisui whispered, leaning back into her bedroll. After the spell wore off she felt more depressed then anything, like she had been on a high and came crashing back down. Yukino and Lucy were in similar straits. They had managed to get to the other side of Hargeon without much incident.

"What are you apologizing for?" Laxus frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose from where he sat on the other side of the tent. Things were going to be a lot more complicated now that his name had been spread all over Hargeon. People would be looking for him. Would that criminal really report him to authorities? If so… what would that mean for their quest? They were currently camped outside the town, it would be safer then getting a hotel.

"Causing you such trouble," Hisui said, "I don't know what happened."

"It was a spell," Laxus replied, "You're not in the blame, Princess."

"If you're not irritated with me," Hisui said, her brow furrowing, "Then you should call me by name."

He felt his cheeks flush, and he took in a deep breath, glancing over at her. "Hisui." His voice sounded hoarse, nervous. He took in another shaky breath. "How are you feeling?"

Hisui lay there for a moment in silence, staring up at the canvas of the tent before whispering, "Awful." And he thought she was done for a moment before she continued, "Useless… small… _alone_."

He knew it was part of the crash from the spell, but his heart ached seeing her like this. He let out a deep sigh, and crawled over to the side of the tent she was laying in, gently pulling her into his arms. "You _are_ small," he said, teasing. Hisui glared up at him, jade eyes brimming with tears.

"You're _mean_."

"I mean that in the best way," he murmured. "You _are_ small, but you are _not _alone." He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Laxus," she whispered, clutching his shirt, more tears blooming on her eyelashes. "I… I miss home. I… miss my father! I've been trying to be brave! But I don't feel brave at all." She bit her lip, and then dropped her head against his chest.

"Hisui," he murmured, "You are the bravest person I know." It wasn't long before she drifted off into a fitful sleep. He hoped that when she woke up she was feeling refreshed, like that awful spell had never been cast on her. He hesitated, and then pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. _I… love you. _The truth hurt… so much. _I love you more than anything. _

⁂

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu groaned, "Laxussss you haven't explained anything!"

"How long have you been gone, Natsu, looking for… _Igneel_?" Laxus frowned.

"I try to look for him on every job I take," Natsu said. "I had a lead this time—that a salamander would be visiting this town. But… it was just that creepy guy."

"We had a lead too," Sting said, "We were also coming here for the Salamander. But it's not him, is it? It's _you_. I can smell it on you. The dragon."

"You two are dragon slayers as well… but…" Natsu frowned, "I don't understand."

"A long time ago you told everyone in the guild that you were trained by a dragon… _raised_ by a dragon." Laxus said, "Igneel, right?"

"R-right," Natsu nodded.

"I completely forgot," the thunder beast mused, "To be honest, I always knew you were a dragon slayer, but I never for a second believed you were trained by an actual dragon. I thought you were delusional. So I didn't even think about it until now."

Natsu was about to ask another question when Lucy seemingly popped up out of nowhere with a basket full of food. "I bought some stuff to eat. You all look like you could use something… Some dried meats and cheeses and bread—"

"Wow! Thanks Lucy!" Natsu's eyes were practically stars. Laxus let out a groan.

"Why are you helping us?" Yukino frowned. "You heard what that mage said about Laxus didn't you?"

"King-killer?" Lucy's expression fell, "I know about the King. Everyone does now. Your name isn't really Leo is it? It's Laxus Dreyar. They're looking for you. But… you know this guy, don't you?" She pointed to Natsu. "And I know his guild mark. Fairy Tail. So are the rest of you from Fairy Tail?"

Sting, Rogue, Wendy, and Yukino shook their heads, but Laxus let out a deep sigh and lifted his shirt, revealing his Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Hm." Lucy smiled a little, setting down her basket. "That man, Salamander. He came to me while I was shopping and asked about you all. He told me that he was a wizard of Fairy Tail. That he had been sent out on a mission to find you and bring you back to Crocus. But…" She smirked, "He refused to show me his guild mark."

"That man was awful," Yukino shivered.

"He's a _liar_," Natsu growled, "Giving Fairy Tail a bad name like that. He's not a mage of _our _guild, right Laxus?"

Laxus shook his head, "I've never seen him before in my life."

"Laxus," Natsu narrowed his eyes, "what is this about you being a king-killer anyways? I could _never _believe that you would kill the king."

"I didn't," Laxus said.

"Zeref did," Hisui was awake, her cheeks flushed, brow furrowed. There was that same air about her he saw when they spoke to his grandfather, when she commanded Laxus to give himself to her. Determination like _fire _in her eyes. "Laxus _saved_ my life. He has done nothing but protect me since that day. If it weren't for him, Fiore would be finished."

"And you are…?"

"That's Princess Hisui, you dimwit!" Lucy gasped, eyes wide, "How do you not know who she is?!"

"Oh." Natsu frowned.

"Princess," Laxus said, turning to her, "I've got some good news. I found the dragon slayer."

"It's not that… Salamander man?" Hisui whispered, shoulders relaxing with relief.

"Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail wizard." Laxus gestured to Natsu.

"Hold on, hold on… you were all looking for this guy?" Lucy asked. Hisui glanced with uncertainty towards her friends, and then back to the strange girl who had joined them. They didn't know her, didn't know who's side she was on—really.

"I don't know if we should say," she said.

"That's okay," Lucy smiled, "I understand. I'm going back into town for the night. Is there anything else you'd all like? I can bring it out for you."

"Some more food!" Natsu said, looking eagerly towards the basket of food Lucy had already brought out to them.

"I'll bring breakfast then!" Lucy said.

"Lucy," Hisui said, "Thank you."

"I'm happy to help, Princess. I'll come back at sunset with some extra things for all of you."

"You really don't have to," Yukino said.

"It's okay!" Lucy beamed. "I'm happy to help any way I can!" She was gone before anyone else could protest.

"Princess," Rogue said, "Are you feeling alright? You weren't asleep for very long."

"I'm fine!" Hisui huffed, "Besides, Yukino was under the same spell as me and she didn't sleep at all!"

"I _am_ very sleepy," Yukino smiled. "That spell was so strange. After it was broken it was like a completely ran out of energy. Like I wanted to stay in bed all day."

"Here, Hisui," Wendy said, "You should sit down, "I have some herbs that will help you wake up a little."

Laxus held out his hand, and Hisui gently took it, sitting down next to him.

Sunset came… and then went… Lucy didn't come back.


	13. Dance

"Something's wrong," Natsu said. Beyond the city of Hargeon, Hisui could see the last light of the sun fading below the water, the sky made of deepening purples and blues. Above them the stars were beginning to appear. Laxus let out an exasperated sigh, "Yeah the fire went out. It's freezing, maybe you could—"

"No, not that. Lucy said she'd be coming back with some extra things for us at sunset. It's way past sunset and she hasn't come back."

"It _is _kind of weird," Yukino whispered, "She did say she would come, and she seemed like an honest person."

"She's probably getting the guards and summoning the emperor," Laxus hissed, jabbing a stick into the coals of their dying fire.

Rogue and Sting both glanced up, eyes cold as ice. Hisui felt frozen. The thought of facing Zeref all over again made her sick to her stomach.

"No, she wouldn't." Natsu said.

"You've only known her for a day," Laxus snapped, "How do you know?"

"She wants to join Fairy Tail," Hisui whispered. Laxus glanced up, orange eyes meeting her green.

"How do you know that wasn't just a lie?"

"You've known her the longest, Laxus, right? She was with you before you found us with that Salamander man. What did she say then?"

"She said…" Laxus hesitated and then let out a sigh, "She said she wanted to join a wizard guild."

"The way she talked about Fairy Tail when she brought us food," Wendy whispered, "It seems like she really respects Fairy Tail and she doesn't trust that Salamander guy—since he didn't have a guild mark to show her, but she saw Natsu's guildmark, and Laxus showed her his."

Hisui blinked, and then flushed, glancing away from her bodyguard, tightening her grip on her knees. It was just a guildmark, but something about the fact that he showed it to Lucy made her feel bitter—like she had just tasted lemon juice. She remembered that night in the guild, when he had thought she was asleep. He had paced back and forth, back and forth, the moonlight touching his tattoos and each curve of his muscles.

"Hisui?"

Her eyes widened, flush deepening. "Hh… yes? Sorry!"

"Natsu was just _foolishly _saying we should go after her," Sting said.

"We have to! What if she's hurt for helping us!"

"We don't even know where we'd start looking for her," Rogue frowned.

"It would be the right thing to do," Hisui said. Laxus glanced up, eyes wide.

"Princess, it's too dangerous to go back into town—"

"Lucy helped us!" Hisui said, "It's the right thing to do."

"Well," Yukino said, "I think I know where she is."

"What do you mean?" Wendy gasped.

"Lucy said the Salamander guy had taken an interest in her and was asking her all these questions when she was in town buying us food. If I remember correctly, when we were under his spell outside the train station he was telling all the girls that he was planning on having a big party on his boat."

Hisui blinked, the memory was faded, but it was still there. He _had_ been saying that. "That's right…" she murmured, "A boat… in the harbor. We need to go there."

"_You're_ not going anywhere," Laxus replied.

"We should _all _go," Hisui insisted, "Remember the caves?"

Laxus blinked, and Hisui's heart ached to see the pain in his eyes. "That was different," he said, "This time we're going into what could potentially be a fight."

"I can fight!" Hisui said, standing, holding out her fists. "I have my keys! And you've been teaching me."

He reached out and grasped her hands in his, "Prove it." He was so close, she could see his shoulders rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes fell on his lips, that terrible taunting smirk. Her heart was beginning to race, his hands warm over hers. And she remembered her thoughts at the train station, suddenly. She remembered the times they had sparred, so many times she had wanted to kiss him, and now was no different.

"We don't have time for this mess," Natsu snapped, and suddenly he was on his feet, racing for Hargeon.

"Hey!" Laxus started, letting go of Hisui's hands, "Natsu! We have to work together!" He turned towards Wendy, Carla, and Hisui. "Stay here." And then he was setting off after Natsu.

"No way!" Hisui snapped, she turned to follow but Laxus glanced back.

"Sting, Rogue!"

Before Hisui could follow after the two Fairy Tail mages, Sting had his arm around her shoulders. _No! _This couldn't be happening. It was her duty, as queen, to protect her people, and Laxus wouldn't even let her do that!

She could hear his voice now though, loud and clear. _"When someone grabs you from behind…" _She took a deep breath and swung her elbow out, slamming it against Sting's side.

"Ow!" The dragon slayer doubled over, his grip loosening on her shoulders, and Hisui yanked free.

"I'm going to the docks with Laxus and Natsu." She turned to face them all, "You should come, we'll rescue Lucy and stop whatever this miserable man is doing."

Yukino nodded, "Alright, I'm in.

"Rogue," Sting groaned, "You were supposed to help me."

"She's our Queen," Rogue replied, following after the others. "As stubborn and headstrong as she is, we obey _her_ orders. Not Laxus's."

⁂

"I thought I told you to stay behind," Laxus groaned. The stood on the street just before the beginning of the docs. Laxus had somehow caught up to Natsu, and even more shockingly convinced the fire dragon slayer to wait and _think_ before bombarding the ship.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not," Hisui said, jabbing a finger against his chest. "I can protect myself, you know."

That fire in her eyes. It made his knees weak.

"We have to get on that ship," Hisui whispered, green eyes landing on the enormous ship docked just a few rows down. Laxus could see two guards in front of the gangway, letting in girls dressed for a party. "I have an idea," she continued, "But you're not going to like it."

Rogue cleared his throat, "There are a couple of problems with any plan involving getting on the ship… One: we don't know how many guys are up there. We don't know the layout. We could very well be walking into a trap. Two: That's a boat… and… well…. We are dragon slayers."

Wendy raised her hand, fidgeting a little. Laxus blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Umm… well, I might have something that can help, but I've never done it on so many people before."

"What do you mean?"

"You all know I have magic to heal, and I'm still learning and trying to get better." She pressed her little hands together, glancing down at her feet, "Well, I have a spell called Troia that will combat motion sickness. It's not permanent, and if I use it too often you'll grow immune to it and it won't work anymore… but I think this counts as a time when I should use it."

"Wendy, are you crazy?!" Carla gasped, "Using it on three people?! You'll use too much magic!"

"Carla, Troia doesn't take that much magical power. I can cast it on all three and I'll be alright."

There was a moment of quiet before Carla let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, but you're not going on that boat with them."

"But—"

"It's alright," Hisui rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder, "We'll take care of it, okay? And you wait here in case any of us are injured."

"Right!" Wendy nodded, determined.

"Right, what's the plan?" Laxus said, turning to the princess. Hisui smiled.

"The plan is, Yukino and I are going to a party."

"You're right," Laxus said, gritting his teeth, "I _hate_ that plan."

"Hisui's right. She and I can scout out, and see how many people are on the ship!" Yukino said, "It would be safer than all of us going in blindly."

"Once Yukino and I have everything scouted out, and we know how many people are on the ship, I can send Corvus to you and he can relay the information." Hisui said.

"Hisui—you going on that ship alone…." Laxus hissed. It _did _feel like the caves all over again. "It's… it's my duty to protect you," he said, as if that was the only reason he was worried.

"I'll be alright. Yukino is a powerful celestial mage! And I have been practicing as well! You know I can do this, Laxus!" I'll call for help if I need you!"

_If… _Why did that hurt so bad? _She doesn't need me. _The words stung, burned in his mind. He felt sick to his stomach "Please, Hisui," he murmured, "Please be careful."

She nodded, offering him a nervous smile, "I will!"

"If we're going to a party, Yukino mused, "We're going to need something more to wear besides these simple clothes." She glanced towards the shopping district of Hargeon. "I think it's time we get a couple _nice_ dresses.

It didn't take long for Yukino to pick out two of the cheaper nice dresses. Thankfully Sting and Yukino had enough left from the village to cover their costs. When Hisui came out of the little clothes store, short-cropped hair brushed out, and low-cut pale blue satin dress, Laxus felt like his heart had stopped. _She's going to kill me. _

"How do I look?" She asked, spinning once for him in the light of the street lamps.

_What can I say? _He wanted to tell her she was enchanting, she made him breathless. She was a vision of beauty.

"You… you look beautiful," he murmured. Sting glanced up at Laxus and then grabbed Rogue, ushering the other dragon slayer away, so Laxus stood alone with Hisui under the streetlamp. Her cheeks flushed, and she pressed her hands to her hips.

"It's strange… I wish I could be wearing this at home…" she said, closing her eyes, "I imagine standing in the ballroom, and everyone is happy again… and maybe I could dance. I miss dancing, without a care in the world…" Laxus hesitated, and then he reached out, gently taking her hand in his.

"Princess Hisui Fiore," he whispered, "May I have this dance?"

Hisui blinked, eyes meeting his. "Laxus!" She whispered, tears blooming in her eyes. "…yes!" He smiled, pulling her against him and leading her in a short dance across the cobblestone street. She laughed and his heart warmed. Her laugh was so rare now.

"Close your eyes," he murmured. "Imagine we're back home."

She closed her eyes, hand tightening on his shoulder as he led her in their dance. "I had a dream like this once," she said, "A dream where we were dancing at home. Laxus, when all this is over, will you dance with me in the ballroom?"

He paused, and their dance came to an end, "Yes," he said, "I would like that."

"We're wasting time," Natsu huffed, "You two should be going now."

Yukino nodded, "When you're ready, Hisui!"

Laxus didn't want to let go. "I wish you could come with me." Hisui said, reaching out to cup his cheek.

"Me too."

She closed the distance between them, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek. "I'll be safe, I promise." And then she slipped away from his hands, and moved towards the dock, away from where he could keep her safe. Anxiety set in. He knew he wouldn't feel right until she was once again back at his side.

⁂

The part on the boat seemed to be just beginning. There was lively music, and drinks and food. Yukino slipped her arm in Hisui's as soon as they stepped on the boat. "This feels really creepy," she whispered. "There are only girls here, and a few guards."

"That Salamander mage really seems like a creep," Hisui nodded, grimacing. She felt sick to her stomach, and too exposed in the open of this ship. Along the edges of the railing were different thug-like men. "We'll have to find a place to send Corvus off once we've seen what we came here to see."

"Don't eat or drink anything," Yukino whispered.

Hisui nodded. "Let's try and find Lucy."

The ship was enormous. The entrance to below deck was locked, but it seemed like everyone except the salamander guy himself was out on the main deck, dancing and laughing and having a good time.

"The salamander guy must be in that captain's cabin over there." Yukino said.

"We should send Corvus off," Hisui whispered, "I don't know where Lucy is, but if the Salamander man had some sinister plans with her because she helped us then I suppose she wouldn't be out here with everyone else."

"Come over here," Yukino said, leading her to a corner by the captain's cabin. "You can do it here."

Hisui gently unclipped the key from the ring in her pocket. "Gate of the—"

"Well, well…" A familiar voice said. Hisui glanced up, her heart in her throat.

"You!" She gasped. The music stopped on the main deck, and was replaced with the sound of a terrible commotion. "I was just asking our special guest where I might find you," the salamander mage grinned.

"You're talking about Lucy?!" Yukino snapped. "Where is she?!"

There was a terrible creaking noise, and the blast of the boat's horn.

"All of our guests are below now," the man replied, "And you two are going to join them." He reached out, cold fingers gripping Hisui's chin. "Princess Hisui Fiore," he hissed, "You'll fetch a pretty price. I'm sure, once we're out to sea, the emperor will pay handsomely for your safe return."

"Sea?" Hisui whispered, eyes widening.

"Why yes, didn't I tell you, we're on our way to sell our cargo?"

"You're a human trafficker!" Yukino gasped, "That's why you lured the girls…!"

_We don't have time for this! _Hisui's mind was racing. _I have to at least tell Laxus we're in danger… or… maybe I should summon Hydra to fight?! _She wished she was strong enough to summon both. But for now—she would have to rely on Yukino's spirits to fight.

"Gate of the Crow—" One of the thugs caught her hand, preventing her from swinging the key down.

"Tch…" their enemy offered her a sick smile, ripping the key from her hand. "Search them, get me all their magical items, and then throw them down below with the other girls. We're getting out of here."

The loud horn sounded once more, and the boat began pulling away from the docks, as the thugs grabbed Yukino and Hisui and led them away from the captain's cabin, towards their prison.


	14. Hargeon

"You know," Sting huffed, rubbing his shoulder, "You don't have any reason to worry."

Laxus didn't bother looking down at the young dragon slayer standing next to him. "What do you mean?" He kept his eyes on the ship, waiting for Hisui's signal. Not long ago the gangway had been pulled up, Laxus assumed because they wouldn't be accepting any more visitors to their party. But he was suspicious, and nervous. "What do you mean?" He asked Sting. Natsu was pacing back and forth, back and forth beside them. Couldn't flame brain stand still for five seconds?

"Your girlfriend is ridiculously strong," Sting said, rubbing his shoulder again.

"Not my girlfriend."

"Whatever you say, thunderbeast," Sting said, "What I mean is, I think she bruised me," he whined.

"She got out of your hold, huh?" Laxus mused, smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah. And it hurt like hell."

Laxus didn't answer. _That's my girl. _So, she really _was_ learning from all their training sessions. It felt like decades and mere hours all at once since they had left the palace. Even through all the pain Hisui was going through she was standing strong. He had _always _loved her, since that day in the garden when they were young. But now, more than ever. He reached up with one hand, clutching the necklace just under his shirt. Her little ring, she had given him all those years ago when they first met—a promise that he would come back to visit her sometime. Now it meant so much more.

"Hey!" Rogue yelled, and someone was shaking Laxus' shoulder, "Snap out of it, thunderbeast!"

"They're pulling away from the dock!" Natsu roared.

"What?!" Laxus snapped.

"The boat! It's leaving!"

_No way. _They hadn't gotten Hisui's signal yet. _What the hell is going on? _"Wendy, Carla! Stay here," Laxus snapped, "You three, lets go."

The three dragon slayers nodded and they were off, leaping towards the boat before it could fully peal away from the dock. Laxus grabbed hold of the old rusty ladder on the side of the ship. For a moment he paused, Natsu and the others behind him. The ship was moving, but he felt _nothing_. He grinned. Wendy's troia worked. And then he began to climb. The moment he jumped up onto the main deck of the ship there was a shout of warning.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

The deck was empty besides the salamander's goons. "You answer first," Laxus growled as the other three dragon slayers made it to the deck. "Where are all the girls?"

"What girls?"

"Don't play dumb, we saw all those girls coming onto this boat," Sting said, "We know you're hiding them somewhere."

"They're down below," Rogue said quietly.

"Take us to them," Natsu yelled.

"It's alright," Laxus said, offering the goons a grin, electricity rushing through his bones, dancing along his teeth, and between his fingers as he cracked his knuckles. "These guys have chosen the _hard_ way."

⁂

Yukino and Hisui were thrown down into the dark belly of the ship. It was cold, dark, and wet. There were dozens upon dozens of other girls down in the ship. Most of them were just beginning to wake up from whatever drug had been in the food or drink. But as Hisui and Yukino were thrown into their new prison, they spotted Lucy immediately. She was the only one standing, tears in her eyes. The moment she saw them her jaw dropped.

"Hisui! Yukino! They got you! How?!"

"It's okay!" Hisui whispered, rushing to pull Lucy into a hug. "The boys… well…" She glanced back at Yukino. "…we didn't get our message to them before they got us and our keys."

"It's alright!" Yukino said, "There's no way the boys _didn't _see the ship pulling away from the dock." And with those words the boat rocked with an explosion.

"That sounds promising," Hisui said. "We came to rescue you, Lucy! Of course, things didn't go exactly as planned, but we're going to get you out of here." Another explosion rocked the boat, and the sound of shouting just outside the door to their prison drew their attention. There was a moment of quiet, before the entire door blasted off its hinges. Standing in the doorway was Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped. The dragon slayer offered her a grin.

"Hey, Lucy! We're here to get you out! Yukino, Hisui! One of the thugs upstairs had your keys. Here!" He tossed Hisui's necklace to the princess, and Yukino's pouch to the pale-haired mage. "And there were these too." He held up an extra set.

"Those are mine!" Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Natsu tossed her the keys.

"Where's Laxus?!" Hisui asked as they followed the fire dragon slayer out of the prison.

Natsu looked back with a smirk. "He, Rogue, and Sting are taking command of this _vessel_. We're going back to dock."

"All the other girls," Lucy murmured, trailing off.

"They'll be safe, and that salamander guy is going to jail," Natsu huffed.

Hisui shuddered, following the dragon slayer back to the main deck. "Good."

⁂

Laxus slammed his fist into the wall, electricity burst from his knuckles, spraying sparks across Salamander's hair. The leader of the human traffickers winced. He was bruised and beaten, along with the rest of the thugs on the vessel. For the dragon slayers, it had been an easy conquest. And now several of the thugs, under Rogue and Sting's watch, were guiding the ship back to dock.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you," Laxus hissed, "Taking all these girls…. Where were you stealing away to? Jova? Bosco? How many times have you pulled of stunts like this one, huh? I heard tell of a man named Bora…" he mused, "So villainous, such a scum, he's trafficked from port cities all along Fiore's coast. Is that _you_? Bora." Laxus scoffed, "You're nothing but a wanna-be wizard. Pathetic. Like you're scrounging for attention and money and power, but you've never found one _drop_."

"Y-you… You don't understand," Bora whimpered, pressed against the wall of the captain's cabin, "I'm just trying to make a living."

"Oh, my bad," Laxus hissed, "Selling girls, that's a _fine _way to make a living."

"They would have been treated well," he said, "I know my buyers."

"Oh well, then I suppose it's perfectly alright," Laxus said, shrugging his shoulders, then he spat at Bora's feet. "You're despicable!"

"Hey," Rogue said coolly, causing Laxus to glance up at the thug who was steering the ship. "Pay attention to what you're doing."

"W-w-we're almost docked," the thug said, his hands shaking.

Laxus turned his attention back to the leader. "And what about Hisui?" He hissed. "You knew who she was, why were you leaving port with her?"

"Oh," the smile that came on Bora's lips made Laxus sick to his stomach. "The princess was the cherry on top."

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" Laxus said, grabbing the collar of the man's shirt. Bora choked and then smirked.

"Well, you see… We know the Emperor is looking for her majesty. We were set to leave Fiore, and once we arrived in port in Bosco we would send a ransom note to his highness—" Laxus grabbed Bora's throat, cutting him off.

"You're _lucky_," he whispered, leaning close, "Lucky that you didn't make it very far at all. Because if you had taken her, I would have found you and broken you in _half_. I would have made you _wish desperately_ that you had _never been born._" He dropped the poor excuse for a mage, just as the navigator stuttered out that they were docked and they had to tie down the ropes. Laxus nodded to Rogue, who he was sure could take care of the two men if something were to happen, and stepped out onto the main deck, gesturing to Sting who was guarding three other men. The thugs began their work of setting up the gangway. Just as they did, the door to below deck flew open once more and Natsu stepped out. Beside him was Lucy, Yukino…. And Hisui. In her hands she clutched her keys, her jade hair tossed on the breeze.

"Princess," Laxus said, his voice thick with emotion. _Mavis, every time I almost lose her… _He crossed the deck and only hesitated for a moment before he gathered her into his embrace. She didn't say anything, gripping his shirt tight. "You're alright," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers, "You're alright."

⁂

It was noon the next day when a crowd of people arrived at their little campsite outside of town, led by an older woman with graying hair and pale brown eyes. She walked with a cane, and had a soft smile. Laxus was immediately on guard. Hisui felt him tense where he sat beside her. She saw the sparks in his hair, but she gently rested a hand on his shoulder as she stood. But before anyone said anything the old woman dropped to her knees, and the crowd of a dozen or so people followed suit.

"Your Majesty, Queen Hisui Fiore…" She whispered, brown eyes full of tears. "I am the mayor of Hargeon—Ida. Our daughters have told us what happened on the docks yesterday. How you and your friends fought bravely to keep them safe. You saved my granddaughter."

Hisui blinked. _Queen. _Her heart quickened. They knew. They knew her father was gone, they knew the emperor was in Crocus, and yet they still supported her, despite Zeref's power. These were her _people_. "You know I would do anything for my people," Hisui whispered, "Just like my father, King Toma."

"We came to offer you our thanks," Ida said. "We would be honored if you would join us all this afternoon for a celebration in the town square, since our daughters have been safely brought back. We will have a feast, with music and dancing."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Rogue whispered. He was right, they couldn't be sure all the people in the town were still on their side, and they still had to hurry to find the final first generation dragon slayer. But, these were her _people_.

"We'll come," Hisui said, "We'll come to the feast! It would be _our_ honor."

"Thank you, your majesty," Ida said, "It will be a blessing to thank you properly."

⁂

The sun was low on the horizon when they arrived in town, which the locals had already decorated with hanging paper lanterns all along the streets. The town square, just a block or two way from the docks, was where they gathered, music and food and dancing had already begun when the Princess and her companions arrived. Hisui had dressed in the light blue dress she had purchase for their rescue mission. As they stepped into the main town square Laxus held out his arm.

"What?" Hisui laughed.

"Aren't Princesses usually escorted into a ballroom?" he frowned.

"Ballroom," she smiled a little, gently slipping her arm in his.

"Yeah," Laxus nodded. "Tonight, this is your ballroom."

It wasn't exactly what Hisui had dreamed of, or hoped for. She had hoped for home—for the golden gilded pillars of the palace's ballroom, for the sound of a waltz playing from the band in the corner, for Laxus to be in a suit, his hair brushed back, his smile contagious. But… this was beautiful. The stars were just beginning to come out above, the glow of the lanterns was warm, a lively tune was being played by a group of friends just across the way, and people were laughing.

"Dance with me, Princess?" Laxus asked. Hisui offered him a soft smile.

"I'd like that very much."

She hadn't said anything to him yet, about how she felt about him—the feelings she had for him. They were overwhelming feelings. Even now, though she had held his hand plenty of times, she felt flustered, overwhelmed with warmth. She watched him laugh as he led her in a faster paced dance than she was used to. The warm light of the lanterns highlighted his gold hair, and made his orange eyes almost seem to glow. She realized her heart was pounding, gaze landing on his smile. _I could kiss him now_. Just like she had _almost_ done before. _I could kiss him now… _breathless from the dance, and from her pounding heart… the song came to an end.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered. Her heart skipped a beat as she reached up to cup his cheek, their noses brushing.

"You," she murmured. "I'm thinking about…." _Kissing you_. She brushed her thumb against his cheekbone, could feel his breath on her cheek. So close…

"Your Majesty?"

She jumped. In her moment of reverie she hadn't realized Ida was standing right there. "M-Mayor Ida, apologies!" She whispered, standing up straight.

"The people of Hargeon would like to present to you a gift," She smiled, and pulled from her pocket a little velvet box. "This is a promise, that we will always swear fealty to you."

Hisui reached out and gently took the box, carefully unclipping the lid and lifting it up to reveal a beautiful white metal key with a red gem at the end.

"This…" Hisui gasped. "This is a nebula key…"

Ida nodded. "We know you will use it well and wisely, to take back the throne." She offered Hisui a smile. "We believe in you."

"I can't thank you enough," Hisui breathed, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "This is my promise to you, my people. I will use this key to fight Zeref."

The festivities continued, Hisui wandered between dancing, and tables of food. Several girls whom she recognized from the boat stopped to thank her. It was getting late, close to midnight, when she looked down a dark alleyway which led away from the central square all the way to the docks. There, standing at the edge of the water, she saw a lone figure, clothes rustling in the breeze from the ocean.

Hisui frowned. Someone all by themself during this celebration? She glanced around the crowded square once and then slipped away, down the dark alley until she stood at the edge of the docks, moonlight lighting her way, and reflecting on the waters. She put on a soft smile, "Hey, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" She asked. The figure, standing at the end of the dock, turned slowly to face her—moonlight illumining his face and his dark eyes.

The moment she saw his face, she froze, heart jumping into her throat. She felt like she couldn't breath—heart racing, chest tight, body frozen. "Z….Z…Zeref…" she choked, the word coming out at barely a whisper. She couldn't _move_.

"Hello, my beloved," Zeref murmured, crossing the dock towards her. _I'm dreaming… I have to be dreaming. _She couldn't breathe, tears filling her eyes, rage filling her slowly like _fire_. "Everyone has been looking for you," he said coolly, "And here you are."

"S-so what are you waiting for?" Hisui whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. She could feel her father's blood on her hands, see it on his robes. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

Zeref blinked, and then threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, my betrothed," he said. "Why in the world would I waste energy on something like _that_."

"W-what…?"

"You aren't even worth that? Why in the world should _I _be concerned with something as petty as that?" He smiled, reaching out to cup her cheek. She shuddered under his touch. _This man killed my father. _And she still couldn't move.

"Then why are you here?" She hissed, vision blurred by her tears.

"To let you know, whatever foolish attempt you are amassing…. It _will_ fail. I do not need _you_ to complete my task. I am almost there. It is almost time." He smiled "You are nothing but a _minor _inconvenience. And that is all you'll ever be."

And with that, he slipped away, leaving her frozen on the edge of the docks, in the light of the full moon. She stood trembling for too long, tears rolling silently down her cheeks, before she crumpled to her knees, letting out a shaky sob, She felt dirty, where he had touched her—like she had her father's blood all over her once more.

"Hisui?" Somewhere behind her, a familiar voice drew her attention, and then pounding footsteps. "Hisui?" Laxus dropped down beside her. "What happened?"

"L-Laxus!" She reached out to grasp his shirt, hands shaking terribly. "Z-z…Ze…"

"Hisui, what in the world…?"

"Zeref was here!" She gasped, hysteria building within her.

"What?!" Laxus hissed.

"H-he… Zeref was here and I couldn't… I couldn't move… I couldn't fight him like I promised. My father—I saw my father and—"

"Shhh… Stop. Slow down… slow down. Let's start at the beginning."

They sat on the edge of the doc, Hisui's feet dangle down into the water below, and he held her close, arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat until she could talk again.

"All I could think of… when I saw him…" she whispered, "Was my father… his face when Zeref…" She choked, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Clearly Zeref underestimates you," Laxus mused, rubbing her shoulder. "He shouldn't. We _will_ face him together, and we _will_ win."

"How can you be so sure?" Hisui said, wiping away her tears. "I faced him just now, and I couldn't eve move, Laxus!"

"I'm sure because I've seen you fight. You've got guts in the face of danger, Princess. You are a warrior through and through. And I'm sure because you _won't _be facing Zeref alone. All of us will be with you. We'll face him _together_." She glanced up and met his eyes. He was close, and warm. His smile genuine. She melted at his smile. Those feelings rose in her middle again, like a warm drink, the buzz of a glass or two of champagne.

The sound of a gull above, and the crashing waves, were all lulled away by the sight of him. She locked eyes with him. His golden irises reflecting the stars above the ocean. Her heart skipped a beat. She wished she could say aloud, everything that he made her feel. _I'm falling in love with you. _

"Together." She murmured. He nodded once, lips parted. Her heart quickened and she reached out to cup his cheek, rough with stubble. He was warm, and oh _god_s she couldn't resist anymore. In the light of the fading sun she leaned into him and brushed her lips against his mouth at last. A flutter rose in her middle and she kissed him again, and then again. He tilted his head pressing deeper into the kiss, tongue tracing her bottom lip and then finding her tongue. He shifted, pulling her body taut against his as her hand tightened in his hair. He moaned against her lips. _These feelings…_

He tasted so good, so _right. _His stubble tickling her cheeks and her chin. She was breathless, pulling away once or twice to catch herself before kissing him again and again. _I should have done this a long time ago. _

"Hisui…" His voice _suddenly _brought her to her senses with a gasp, and she leaned backwards cheeks burning hot, heart pounding.

"I…"

He looked like he was dazed, orange eyes lidded, cheeks bright red.

"I'm sorry! I…!" Tears sprung up in her eyes. "It was just… a moment of vulnerability! And… You… that thing about us being together… and!" She shook her head, unable to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry!" She stumbled to her feet, heart racing, as she turned to run back to the celebration in the square, leaving behind her shoes with the man she was falling in love with, embarrassment rising in her core. The ghost of his kiss on her lips, and the taste of him still in her mouth.


End file.
